The Twilight Saga: Supernova
by cheggggehc
Summary: The Volturi's not done with the Cullens yet!
1. Chapter 1

The Twilight Saga: Supernova

If enough of us believe, a new thing can be made to exist. Belief structure creates a filter through which chaos is sifted into order. FRANK HERBERT

PROLOGUE

As the threat came closely into our direction, I knew my precious Nessie would soon be found. Jacob shook violently, trying to seek his inner self, the self that nearly drove us apart. We had been happy for so long. Why must everything good come to an end? No. I refused to believe this would be the end of my beautiful family, my beautiful sister, my beautiful Renesmee. I knew what had to be done. But my second life had barely just begun for me. When will there finally be peace for our kind. Our only hope seemed to lie with the very people who threatened us once before. Could we seek refuge amongst the trophies they've concealed? Would we just become another one of their puppets? Edward would refuse…would rather die. But then again, haven't we all already faced death once? Surely the second time would be peaceful. It had to be.

LIFE AS WE KNOW IT

Life is good. Well my new life is anyway. It had been 3 years since our run in with the Volturi that nearly had us all extinct. Peace has been a common term thrown around since then. It's hard to believe that anyone would refuse this life. Well, I certainly could understand Rosalie's plea. I did choose this life. Since the day I met Edward, my life has been completely changed. Well that's a given. I have no regrets. My beautiful family has grown so large, if you include the werewolves. Since that fateful day in the baseball field that nearly destroyed us, we've managed to remain close with the tribe. Jacob and Sam, both Alphas had accepted a truce. No more boundary lines; thank goodness. Sam and Emily had their first child two years ago, Patrice. Quil was still waiting for his significant other to grow up, but he was happy. Paul and Jacob's sister Rachael were always lovey dovey any time we came to see them. Billy was glad to have Rachael home though. Seth hasn't imprinted yet. He's not in any rush to either; he's still such a kid. Leah has secretly been seeing someone from another tribe according to Jacob. Jacob says she keeps her mind fairly busy so no one has to know, but he has seen another guy in her thoughts at rare moments when her thoughts slip through; "One of the many advantages of hearing each other's thoughts,' as he had once put it. And Jacob….well he's as obnoxious as ever. But he loves my Nessie so much.

While Nahuel's appearance gave us some insight as to how Renesmee would grow, we didn't know much. While she had progressed so rapidly in years in a matter of months, since then she is now the age of a 16 year old. Of course Jacob is thrilled. As much as I knew about the tribe changing in appearance, it still shocked me that Jacob did not look a day older since our meeting with the Volturi. However at that time and even now, he looks like he's in his early 20s. So, it is safe to say that my daughter and best friend have upgraded their relationship. But her mind is very mature. The moment after the Volturi had left us, Edward and Carlisle began homeschooling her right away. She now has the knowledge of someone with a Bachelor's degree. Edward is very proud. Rosalie and Emmett took some time to travel the world…..again. They've kept in touch and visited quite frequently but have a beautiful home in Iceland. Carlisle is still working for the hospital in Forks; however we know time is running out. Carlisle is simply too beautiful to pass for his own age anymore. Esme has been decorating houses in the Seattle and Port Angeles area. Alice and Jasper have been going to the University of Washington. Jasper is pursuing a degree in law….he's finds it intriguing. Alice has dutifully stuck by his side. I am very happy to say that Alice has not needed to update us on any upcoming disasters. We have been clear since the last "meeting." The major crisis that seems to trouble her is the sudden entering and exiting fashion trends. Edward and I have spent a lot of our time visiting our dear friends who came to our defense. We've been once a year to see Maggie, Siobhan, and Liam at their castle in Ireland. Ben and Tia don't come to visit often, mostly because Amun doesn't approve of us still. Of course we stay in close contact with our dear 'extended family' of Alaska. Tanya and Kate have always kept in close contact with our family. They have been remarkably well since the death of their sister. I think of Irina often, and how I wished this whole thing had not started over a simple misunderstanding. Kate was keeping company with Garrett. Ever since their meeting, Garrett has been captivated by Kate and her lifestyle. He's a great match for her. I hear he's done well on animal blood….well a record of about 8 months. Kate says that's good for him. Nessie is absolutely smitten with the African sisters. They've come to visit twice since our first meeting with them. Nessie would love to visit them soon. We keep in very close contact with them. Charlie and Sue have remained close, more like companions through their grief of Harry as well as knowing about a world beyond their own. Charlie and I have become closer than ever, but he notices certain things. He insists, however, that he wants to know nothing about it. The most shocking for him has been Renesmee. At first he believed that we were joking. "Who is this?" he'd say. "This is Nessie, dad." He laughed and refused to believe. But Jacob oh so calmly reminded him that there is a story beyond what he sees, and of course Charlie refused to engage in it.

I haven't heard much from my old Forks friends. Mike took off to Seattle to open Newton's Olympic Outfitters. His parents were thrilled and I was happy for him. Unfortunately, the relationship between Jessica and him did not work out. However, Jessica was very happy. She moved to San Francisco and went to University there. Angela and Ben are very happy together. Both decided to go to Peninsula _College up in Port Angeles._They were great together. Although I did not have many "human" friends, I was glad to hear Angela was happy. She was probably the best "human" friend I had. I still kept in touch, by email. I didn't think seeing her was an option. Since 3 years have passed, we tried to get out as much as possible within the town. The more you see someone's face the more time may pass without reasonable or noticeable change. Carlisle was becoming a little more noticeable. Edward and I had begun to start talking of our necessary move. But every time we spoke of it, I brought up Charlie. He would never accept my leaving and eventual never return.

"Why not just tell him already?" said Emmett. "I mean Billy, Sue, and the whole wolf pack know about it, why not Charlie? He already knows something funky is going on."

I stared at my big brother lying on the couch watching some game on tv. I had to agree with him. Why not let Charlie know? After all, Jacob had once transformed into a wolf right in front of him.

I looked at Edward pleadingly. He stared at the ceiling. Esme and Carlisle entered the room, hearing Emmett's question.

Edward then looked at me. "I do see your point. But the Volturi…..what will they do if they find out?"

"Aw, Edward you never had dealing with the Volturi until you decided to end your second life. If something comes up, I'll see it. Besides, we all know Charlie would never say anything." Alice said as she bounded down the stairs.

"I'm more worried that he'll never accept it, or believe it." Edward said with a smirk. "For all we know, he would go insane from all this, it's bad enough that Jacob disclosed his personal horror story to him."

"Well, he had to be told!" Jacob said with a grin, the grin I had always known and loved.

"We'll discuss it." Edward said as he looked at me and winked.

Alice giggled and slid her arm around my waist. "He'll give in Bella, don't you worry." She whispered lightly in my ear.

I glanced toward Edward and noticed his face fall. His beautiful smile disappeared as he turned for the kitchen. Carlisle must have noticed because he followed right behind him. I tried to not let it bother me. I turned back to Alice, but she also had a grim expression. Rosalie came up behind me.

"Hey, Bella? Would you go with me to Port Angeles? I was hoping to go to The Landing." She said.

I couldn't tell if she was trying to keep me occupied or sincerely needed to go shopping. Of course, whatever was going on, she couldn't have possibly known yet. I glanced toward the kitchen doorway. Esme got up from the love seat to walk into the kitchen. I didn't want to leave, I knew the expressions on their faces foretold something bad. As much as I wanted to hurl myself through the wall to the kitchen, I did have a reason to go shopping. Nessie's birthday was coming fast.

"We better hurry Bella before the mall closes." Rose grabbed my hand and led me toward the garage.

The trip with Rose was unusually talkative for her. She went into detail about all the things that had gone on in Iceland. The weather was oddly bright for such a wintry place. She droned on and on. I appreciated her conversing, but I really wasn't in the mood. It took me back to a time when Jessica would gossip about this and that and talks of her unrequited love for Mike. I learned then to tune her out but still offer up the occasional, "Uh huh" for full effect.

The mall was strangely crowded for a Tuesday afternoon. Rosalie went to the party store to find supplies for our secret surprise party for Nessie.

"Would you like to come pick out her decorations?"

"That's okay Rosalie, next to Alice you know what's 'in' and what's not."

She smiled and turned to walk into the shop. She passed a group of teen boys on her way. You literally had to pick their jaws up off the floor.

I snuck off to the jewelers. Not long after Nessie was born, and I had thought we'd lose her forever, I had bought her a golden locket that said "More than my own life." The chain had broken after she used it as a reign around Jacob's neck.

It didn't take too long, but somehow Rosalie had managed to buy all of her party supplies before I had finished paying for her new chain.

The ride home was the exact opportunity to ask Rosalie if she had any idea what could possibly be happening.

"Rosalie, what did Edward hear?"

"I don't know Bella." I gave her a questioning look. "Seriously, I mean, I know something was going on, but no specifics. I saw Edward and Alice's face just like you."

"Something bad has happened….hasn't it?"

"Bella, whatever has happened, and I promise I don't know, I thought I'd get you outta the house."

"Well, thanks, I just hope….well I just hope everything's okay.

As I closed the car door, I heard the phone ring.

"Bella?"

I walked into the living room to find Edward had answered the phone.

I ran to his side and grabbed the phone from his hand.

"Hello?"

"Uh, Bella?"

"Hi Dad, how are you?"

"Not so good Bells, Could you come by this afternoon?"

Charlie's voice sounded rough and worn, almost like he had a cold. The first thing that popped into my head was that he was sick.

"Of course Dad, I'll be right over."

"Great, see you in a bit." He hung up the phone before I could respond.


	2. Chapter 2

**DEATH IS PAINFUL WHEN IT'S NOT YOU**

Charlie sounded urgent on the phone and yet at the same time distraught. I hung up the phone immediately. Edward wrapped his arms around me.

He spoke softly. "Let's go see Charlie."

"You know what's wrong, don't you?"

He didn't speak, just grasped my hand tightly and led me towards his car.

"What about Nessie? Should she come along, to see Charlie, I mean. She might cheer him up."

"Love, I don't think she should hear this quite yet. Besides, she's in La Push with Jacob and the pack. Let her have her fun."

I didn't like the way Edward was behaving. Something terrible has happened. But for the life of me, I couldn't think of anything that could be wrong.

Our drive to my dad's house was silent. My composure has become impeccable since my new life has begun, but I could not resist fidgeting slightly. It's as if there's still this human part of me; a part that can't be forgotten.

We pulled into the drive and I took in a shallow breath. What was coming was horrendous.

I didn't bother knocking. I just busted through the door.

"DAD? I screamed.

Charlie's house had an interesting smell. Mostly, the smell was of human blood, but there was also a hint of pine, denim, and fish.

"Bells….come sit with me."

"Dad, you're scaring me. What's going on?"

I went and sat by my father and took his hand in mine. He cringed at first, but was overall used to my new temperature.

Edward stayed by the kitchen opening, leaning against the wall.

"Bella, your mother was in an accident." I said nothing. I just continued to stare at my father, not even blinking. I had to remember to breathe, or at least pretend to.

"Phil and your mother were headed to Atlanta for one of Phil's games. It was storming and they lost control."

I knew what was coming. I didn't want him to go on. If my heart was beating, it would have stopped at this very moment.

"Dad, please don't saying anything else…." He stared at me with sunken eyes. "They're gone…mom's gone."

I felt little pressure, but could tell Charlie was trying to squeeze my hand.

I glared at Edward much too quickly for Charlie to notice.

Edward came and knelt by me. "I'm so sorry Bella."

He kissed my hair and then walked out the front door; to let me have some time with Charlie. We would definitely talk later.

I stayed with Charlie until the sun began to set. We seemed to talk for hours about Renee. When Charlie first met her, how I was the greatest product of their marriage, and how he would always love her. To lighten the mood, he would bring up every good memory.

I barely listened to dad's story of how mom bought me my first ice cream cone. He'd told this story almost every year on my birthday anyway….all I could do was sit and stare at the picture of us as a family on the end table next to dad. I was 10 or 11. It was Christmas and my mother decided she could stand 2 days in Forks long enough to give me a traditional family Christmas. It was the most uncomfortable experience of my life. Mom would leave to call Phil on her cell almost every hour. Dad trying to reconnect with me…..let's just say there was no joy in my world then. I remembered getting a miniature fishing pole while my mother bought me a designer blouse…..neither of which was really my style.

"Bella?...Bella?"

"What? Sorry dad, I'm just a little out of it."

"I know sweety. This is a lot to handle. Maybe you could bring Nessie over tomorrow and we'll tell her…..or would you prefer to tell her yourself…with Edward?"

"No dad. I'll bring her over tomorrow and we'll tell her together." There was no way I was letting Edward help me in telling my daughter, when he couldn't even tell ME himself.

"The funeral is Saturday. I thought we could fly down there together?"

"Of course dad. We'll talk tomorrow."

I kissed dad on the forehead and without looking at him, I walked out the door. Edward was leaning against the car and came to put his arms around me. I hugged him in return, but a little hesistant…he noticed.

"Bella? I'm so very sorry about your mother. Is there anything I can do to help you through this?"

I grabbed my cell phone from my pocket and called my mother's cell. It went straight to voicemail.

"Hey! This is Renee! Sorry I missed you, but leave a message and I'll get right back to ya! Bye!"

I closed my eyes, as if to sleep. Edward put both hands at my face.

"Bella, love? Please tell me what you are thinking?"

I don't think he wanted the answer to that.


	3. Chapter 3

**ENOUGH SYMPATHIES**

I stared up into his eyes, mesmerized as I always was. He moved his thumb across my cheek as if to wipe away an invisible tear.

"How could you not tell me? How long did you know?" I wasn't angry when I asked, but fairly calm.

"Bella…" he said with a sigh.

"Not here!" I said "Not with Charlie watching."

He opened the car door for me and once we were out of Charlie's view, Edward sped quickly towards our fantasy home.

We were silent. He reached for my hand but I was resistant.

We reached the drive in less than 2 minutes. He stopped the car abruptly.

Edward began heading toward our little cottage, but I sped quickly into Carlisle's house; specifically looking for Alice.

She found me first. "Bella!" I'm so sorry. What can I do?"

" YOU CAN TELL ME WHY YOU DIDN"T TELL ME!"

"But Bella?"

"NO! This happened late last night. Why didn't you see it."

"Alice can only see a person's set path…..their choices. Renee didn't choose to die."

I cringed at the word.

"But you must have seen it as soon as it happened." I turned to glare at Edward. "Which means you would have seen it too!"

"My love, I am so sorry. I found out early this afternoon, just after it happened, when Alice saw it. It was….."  
>Alice jumped in, "I saw Charlie calling you earlier. I thought it would be easier to hear from him."<p>

I stared at my sister, distraught.

"I get it. I know. I'm sorry. I'm just so…"  
>Edward didn't give me time to finish. He hugged me so fiercely and kissed my lips.<p>

"Let's go home. Nessie is waiting for us."

Edward and I walked hand in hand to our refuge. We didn't run just briskly walked. I could hear a distant howl. Jacob must have been with Nessie. I was too dismayed to care.

"Wait." I said before we walked into the house.

"I want to take Nessie to Charlie's tomorrow to tell her."

"My love, whatever you want."

"Thank you and I'm sorry about earlier."

"You have nothing to be sorry over."

**************  
>The drive to Charlie's was unbearable. Nessie, of course was unaware of why we were going to Grandpa's and called Jacob and had him meet us.<p>

"Jacob, could you just wait outside with me please." Edward asked politely.

Jacob looked at Nessie, who looked at me. My expression quickly changed her mind.

"Just stay with my dad."

Telling Nessie was much easier than I thought. She of course COULD cry. Dad began his never ending stories again on my mother's life and the wild times they'd had at her age.

Nessie was always eager to listen, which pleased me.

I slipped out for a moment to check on Edward and Jacob. They were both talking casually as I stepped out. Ever since the standoff, Edward and Jacob's relationship had drastically improved. Well, except for the occasional inappropriate thought about my daughter, but nonetheless pleased me.

"Bella, I'm so sorry about your mom."

As tired as I was to continue hearing that from every member of the Cullen family and calls from Embry, Quil, and Emily, I politely thanked him.

We ended up eating dinner at dad's house. Of course, while Nessie could eat human food more willingly than Edward and I, she stilled preferred blood.

Edward and I nibbled at our plates of lasagna and with lightning speed took pinches of food and hid the evidence in our napkin; little trick I learned from Emmett. Only, he would ever so keenly mash the food under the table to create a collage of uneaten foods.

Jacob always managed to lighten the mood and told story after story and Nessie chimed in too. Edward stared at me every chance he could get to check my expression. I saw him outta the corner of my eye, but I didn't look up at him. I kept picturing the last time I'd seen Renee. My wedding day. One of the most uncomfortable and happy days of my life. I'll never forget her expression as she saw me in my wedding dress. So happy and proud. I wished I had seen her more recently, obviously. But seeing her was out of the question, I couldn't go to Jacksonville in my "condition." Aww, but I should have invited her up here. So many regrets ran through my mind. Then I suddenly realized something. What about the funeral? It was being held in Phoenix. She had mentioned once about being buried in the little cemetery down the road from our old home. It was beautiful.

"Edward, what about the funeral?"

I seemed to stop all conversation with that remark. I glanced around to find them all staring at me.

Edward replied, "I've got it all taken care of, Bella."

"Thanks again Eddy for the ticket!" Jacob beamed.

"What?"

"Well Bells, your hubby here bought all of us here a ticket to fly down to Phoenix. Bet your anxious to see the ol' place again?"

Under these circumstances…..both of them…no.

I stared at Edward. He seemed to notice my concern and just winked at me. He had a plan.

That night after Nessie had fallen asleep I asked him.

"So, what's the plan? I can't exactly go to one of the sunniest and hottest places in the country and NOT shine."

"Remember our old friend Benjamin?"

"Yes, he was a great guy, why?"

"What are his powers?  
>"To manipulate the elements….so?"<p>

"Well just so happens I bought him a ticket too. He'll be here in time for our flight in about 3 hours. He'll stay up at Carlisle's till the morning."

"I'm not following you? Wait, can he make it cloudy or better yet, rainy?"

Edward smiled, "yes."

"Thank you Edward. How did you know to call him?"

"Well we've remained close in email. I asked if he would mind and he would be delighted to do this for us."

"I'm so relieved. I wish mom would have requested to be buried up here."

Of course, her memories of here are not as pleasant as mine. All she had was our home in Phoenix….and good memories.

The next morning we had an 8:00 flight into Phoenix.

Nessie was not at all pleased to get up early, nor Jacob, but as soon as she was packed and ready we made our way to the main house. Edward knocked on the door. We were greeted by none other than Ben all smiles and very chipper this morning.

"Ben! Thank you so much for coming. Where's Tia?"

"No thanks required! She's back with Amun and Kebi, wouldn't want him to flip out and think he's been abandoned."

"Well, you should get going before you miss your flight." Esme said.

As we said our goodbyes, Esme grabbed my hand. "Bella, I'm so sorry you must suffer this, but I love you sweety."

I wanted to cry, Esme was the only other mother I've ever known.

"Thank you," I whispered.

Our flight was interesting to say the least.

You can just imagine the looks we received walking on to the plane.

Charlie and Nessie were really the only two out of our bunch that looked remotely normal…. human.

Edward and I hand in hand along with Ben; the 3 of us all extremely pale and beautiful had nearly all of the passengers in awe. Unfortunately this wasn't a moment of flattery for me.

Nessie always looked beautiful, however not as pale as a true vampire, but that's not what got everyone staring. It was the 6'tall man who walked in hand in hand with her. Yes, it is safe to say we were an odd bunch, but I've never really cared what others have thought and today especially didn't peak my interest.

The plane trip seemed to last forever. If Charlie had not come along, we could have been there and back by running. I suddenly felt very restless. Edward noticed me fidget.

"Bella, we'll be there soon, only an hour and a half left."

"I know, I'm just a little on edge and….."  
>"My love, you are burying your mother today. I wouldn't perceive you any other way."<p>

Just then, for the what seemed like 10th time, a flight attendant came over to check on us, or more likely Edward. He politely smiled and turned to me. Of course I wanted nothing.

She smiled sweetly to him and ignored me.

"She's very jealous of your beautiful looks. She thinks we must be supermodels."

I laughed lightly to myself at the thought of ME being a supermodel. "That would never have happened in my HUMAN life."

"When will you see yourself as I see you? My beautiful Bella."

Charlie was having a great time chatting with Ben. I was grateful for Ben's cheerful demeanor, especially today and for keeping Charlie occupied. Charlie was telling Ben about how much he hated planes, always had a fear. I used to have fears of planes, fears of a lot of things, but I knew if by some 1 in a million chance that the plane had trouble, Edward would grab Nessie, I would grab Charlie and Ben would grab Jacob and we would jump out of the plane. No more fears.

Nessie and Jacob were fast asleep. Sometimes I think Nessie sleeps as much as Jacob does.

The landing went smoothly, even though Charlie nearly had a panic attack. Ben laughed all the way down. We got off the plane and into the terminal. This brought back memories, bad memories. Most of my memories of my human life are blurry, very blurry. Strange enough though, the strongest memories, most of which of pain, were surprisingly clear. Not as clear in my new eyes as the human, but enough so the details were distressing.

It reminded me of running away from Jasper and Alice. How painful to know how close Edward was, but for my mom's safety, I risked it all, my own life. I wished I could do it again. I wished I could have saved her from that storm. I didn't know the whole story, part of me didn't want to know either.

"Bella? We're here."

I came out of my trance and saw that we were at the hotel.

The funeral was set for tomorrow morning. We settled in to our rooms for the night. I didn't think it was possible for Nessie and Jake to sleep through the night after the flight, but they found a way to.

There were two beds in our room. Nessie slept in one bed, Jacob in the floor beside her, and Edward and I lay across the second bed. Up until this moment, I had not missed sleep at all. In fact I enjoyed being conscious for every moment of my days. But this was different. Even though vampires could not be physically tired, they could be emotionally; which I was. Edward and I stared at each other, just stared. I wanted to close my eyes and for a brief moment I did. Edward stroked my face.

"Bella?" he whispered ever so quietly. So quiet in fact no human could have heard him.

I didn't open eyes, just sighed.

"Tomorrow will be fine. I love you."

The night slipped by quickly. Edward and I were up making plans with Ben before the rooster crowed.

Ben's work was already seen in the skies. Dark clouds had begun to role in. Ben and Edward ran to the sight of the funeral and were able to come back before I turned to go in the door.

We drove together in one car that Edward a rented. The color…..a very fitting black.

The casket was closed. Part of me wished to see her before she was gone forever. Even though I had not seen her since my "change," my memories of her were surprisingly clear, even as far back as my childhood. But I was also glad that my last memory of her would not be like this. I wanted so desperately to cry, even Charlie managed tears. Nessie was upset, but never had the chance to really meet her grandmother. Renee hated being called a "grandma", said she was too young, which she was. She only spoke to Nessie over the phone and saw pictures.

I'd managed to think of every single memory of my mom. So much so, Edward squeezed my hand. I looked up to find everyone leaving.

It was over. The moment I felt sure I had a lifetime to prepare for was over in the blink of an eye. For a split second I wished I could have changed her, changed everyone I loved so no one had to die. But as Rosalie had once told me, she wouldn't have chosen this path. Living forever comes at more of cost than one would think. But in a way she's free of the pain of knowing what I had become.


	4. Chapter 4

Arriving brought with it a since peace and burden. Burden in knowing I had no other ties to the outside world. My entire life is now in Forks and La Push.

"Bella, you look awful. I need to get you dolled up. Come on Nessie, what do ya say?"

"Well….." Nessie said looking at me, "I think she could use some cheering up."

Alice looked at me with pleading eyes.

Edward said, "Alice, I don't think now…."

"How bout now?"

"YES!" she shouted.

I turned to Edward. "Even for a vampire, I do look pretty rough."

"You are beautiful."

I smiled as he stroked my face.

Letting Alice have her fun was nice for her and it was a joy to see Nessie enjoy herself. However, Alice was right about one thing, I looked awful. One of the many perks to being immortal was having our image frozen in time. Emotion seems to be the only factor in changing a vampire's appearance.

I noticed Esme sitting in by Edward's piano. She seemed slightly dismayed. I crossed the room and sat down beside her.

"Esme? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, sweety. I am just so sorry about your mom. I know just how much she loved you. The day of your wedding she told me about how proud she was of you. Staying with your dad, going to college, and marrying Edward."

"She told me all about the trips you took. Her favorite trip was when the two of you went to see…."

"the World's largest ball of twine." I laughed. That was my favorite trip too.

"It was in Kansas. I was 8 and thought I could unravel it."

Esme grabbed my hand. "I hope, Bella, that you know I am here for you. But I don't mean to over step my boundaries…."

I hugged Esme tightly. "Thank you, Esme. I know…."

"Great." Edward said in a sarcastic tone.

"What is it?"

Before he could say anything, Nessie came bounding down the stairs.

"Ahhh! Got a letter from Katie! She wants me to come visit them up in Alaska!"

Nessie has always been a sort of free spirit. I'm not sure where she gets it, considering her father and I have always been content to stay away from the unknown. Ever since Nessie has been old enough to walk, which wasn't long after her birth mind you, she has had a spirit in her to learn and explore. Now that I think about it, it's the same kind of spirit in Jacob. Jacob hasn't been a day apart from Nessie since she was born. They have been attached in an unexplainable bond. While I am not crazy about the idea of my much older best friend having affections for my daughter, at least I know she is well loved and protected. She is protected by many covens of vampires and a pack of wolves.

"So, can I go?"

Edward looked at me as I looked at him. Both of us begging to say "no," and knowing how unfair that would be.

"I'd love to say Tanya and Katie again." Alice piped in.

"Nes, I'm not sure you're ready."

"How can you say that? I have never been outside Forks. EVER! I've been stuck within the boundaries of our forest cottage and grandpa C's. I am forced to hunt incessantly before I can visit granddaddy."

"Nessie, honey, we hear you. We just need to get everyone together to speak on this."

Typical teenager, she stormed out with Jacob wagging his tail behind her.

Jasper stepped into the room. "Wow, tension was so strong I thought I'd never calm her down enough to walk out."

Edward turned to Carlisle. "What do you think?"

"Well I can certainly see her views. She has been cooped up in town, completely restricted. We have never tested her. Besides she does not have such a craving for blood as say you, right?"

"I suppose not…."

"Let's take her to the Landing! It's in Port Angeles not too far. They'll be no blood! No pun intended."

"Bella? What do you think?"

"Aww give her a chance. She just wants to have fun." Emmett projected.

"Jacob!" I screamed. I knew he would hear me, with his wolfy super sonic ears.

Jacob ran up on the porch with Nessie hand in hand.

"What's up Bells?"

"Nessie, I wouldn't object to you going to visit Katie and Tanya IF you were to push your limits slightly and come with us to The Landing?"

"Really? That would be great! When can we go?"

"How bout tomorrow?"

Nessie was restless throughout the night. She tossed and turned breathing lightly.

I kept running that afternoon through my mind. How in the world did I convince myself to let her go? I knew she would be fine. Why am I worrying?

Edward kept kissing my neck making it extremely hard to concentrate. I was facing the window looking out towards the northern mountains. The sun was beginning to break over the mountains. He wrapped his arms around me.

"Why are you so tense?" Edward asked.

"I am going insane that's why."

"Renesmee will be brilliant. She is strong."

"I know. I'm just being Bella I guess."

"I love you."

I turned to face him. I looked into his golden eyes and suddenly all my fears subsided. I kissed him softly. Suddenly, a vibrant picture flooded my mind. I saw the joyous squeals and smiling faces as the Volturi turned away from our united covens. She kept going back to the scene where her father and I came back to our home with a new sense of peace.

"Great day, huh?" she smiled.

"I wouldn't say great" I looked at her smirking.

"Well, are you ready?"

"Let's head to the main house."

Edward and I could be in the front door of Carlisle's home from our own home within 5 seconds. While Nessie did inherit Edward's speed, she was nowhere near as fast. It took her a little of over a minute to reach the house, with Jacob up and ready. He said he could always hear her stirring. I don't know how he wouldn't considering he patrols the woods at night. Whenever Leah was on shift with him, however, you could hear her whine a few times at night.

As soon as I walked through the door, Jasper took me to the side.

"Bella, if you were human, I'd swear you were having a heart attack."

"Maybe she should just stay here at the house, let Alice and Rose take Nes?" suggested Emmett.

"Really?" I said.

"Bella, that might not be such a bad idea." Edward came from behind me and touched my hand.

"I don't know what to do!" I shook violently.

"Bella, could you please CHILL!" Alice shouted.

"Fine, fine….go have fun!"

Nessie came up behind me and kissed me on my cheek. Every time she kissed my cheek, a rainbow of colors would fill my mind; an array of happy colors.

So, Edward and I stayed behind. Emmett was playing some zombie video game Edward had gotten him for his 96th birthday. Jasper and Carlisle were doing some studying up in the office, while Esme had some appointments in town today.

"Hungry?" Edward asked, smiling his crooked smile.

"Starving!"

Edward and I ran through the northern most part of the forest and came across a healthy group of Whitetail deer. Edward made the first move. The grass was so tall that we both circled the group of 5 easily. Edward took down the largest male. I'm not as particular on size. While the neck is the most opportune place for warm, rich blood, I tend to go for the femoral artery in the leg. It's so easy to puncture through the flesh. The blood is thick, almost like a syrup, and a nice medium between salty and sweet.

I am much neater than I was on my first hunt. I am able to take down the animal in one forceful motion. I drained her dry in only 2 minutes and then began on my second. That is one thing Edward has not beaten me at. I can take down twice as many animals in the time it takes him to kill one.

I finished with my second deer fully satisfied. Not one drop of blood touched my outfit or face. However my hair was fair game, I usually had bed head. I fixed my hair in time to see Edward drain the last remaining drops of his larger meal.

"Ah, that was tasty. See you beat me…again." He smiled.

"Like always. It _was _tasty."

"Uh, what are they doing?"

No matter how long we've been around the wolves, there are certain stenches we can never get used to…..especially wet dog. Jacob, Seth, and Quil came bounding through the woods in our direction.

"Hey, guys!" shouted Seth.

"Hello Seth, Quil….Jacob?"

"What's wrong, Jake?" I said.

"Nothing, just tribe stuff. Can we talk?

"Sure." I turned to Edward.

"I'll be back at the house." He said smiling as he kissed my forehead.

"Quil and Seth. You two see if you can't find Leah please?"

They both nodded and ran in the opposite direction, shifting into their wolf form.

"What's up with Leah?"

"Where do I begin?" Jacob laughed. Come on, feel like doing some cliff diving?"


	5. Chapter 5

There's really no use in cars anymore. Jacob and I can run just as fast if not faster by foot. The cars are merely for keeping up appearances. Running is so effortless for us that we can talk as easily as if we were standing still.

"Leah is being extremely secretive. You remember me telling you that she's been seeing some guy? Well she has been sneaking off constantly to God knows where."

"So who is this mystery guy?"

"I've confronted her many times. I do know he's from another tribe though."

"Is it that bad?"

"A rival tribe possibly." He grunted disgustedly.

"Well, can't you see this guy; I mean you can read her thoughts when she's a wolf, right?"

"She has become increasingly…..busy in her head. All I've been able to figure out is he's from the Nisqually tribe. His tribe is similar in hierarchy as ours. I've seen him briefly. He's…strong, muscular, and the beta from his tribe. Pretty impressive.

"Leah walks around in a fog; she's completely shirking her Beta duties. But she seems to be crazy about him. Poor thing. I actually feel sorry for her. I mean, all she has ever wanted is to imprint. To find someone to think about and love as unconditionally as Sam loves Emily."

"Well how did they meet?"

"She was interested in running up towards the border, near Canada and ran into him."

"In WOLF FORM?"

Jacob laughed, "No…actually I don't know. She seems to be blocking out that particularly well. Hmmmm."

"So she hasn't imprinted yet?"

"No. She's also forcing it too much. She really wants to prove to herself that she is "still desirable" even though she's a wolf…as she once put it."

I was happy for Leah. Considering her background with Sam and Emily, she deserved to find love. It seemed everyone had, but her.

"What's his name?"

"Awan. We've tried to get her to bring him to a bonfire, but she says he's not ready to meet everyone yet….or whatever."

Jacob rolled his eyes.

"As long as she's happy." I tried to persuade him. He just rolled his eyes.

We ran up to the famous cliffs that nearly killed Edward and I both. Alice seeing me jumping and Rosalie telling Edward. Then he went to the Volturi to kill himself.

"Well, you go first then!" Jacob shouted over the roar of the waves.

"We'll both go. One…..two…..three!"

We both jumped over the edge at once. The feeling is exhilarating. The wind whipping through my hair. Jacob is chortling the whole way down. I barely feel the water as I crash. I burst through the surface.

"I'm surprised you don't sink like a rock." Jacob laughed.

"Ha ha. Let's see who reaches the shore first, dog!"

"Dog!" I took off to shore. I was there within 2 seconds. Jacob still trailing behind."

"HA!" I said triumphantly.

"Alright, alright. You won. Next time give me a second head start. Would ya?"

I laughed.

"Well, I gotta get back to La Push. Sam wants a meeting with the entire La Push 'tribes'." He accentuated the word.

"Something wrong?"

"Nah. Just usual thing each month."

"About Leah though. What are you going to do?"

"That's what we're going to talk about tonight. Well, Sam and I anyways. We have a usual tribal meeting with everyone, just to talk about the security of our area. Later I talk with Sam, privately."

"What? About alpha male stuff?" I laughed.

"Yes, if you must know. It's a very important job!" Jacob laughed.

"Well, have a good meeting then."

"When's Nes getting home?"

"Ummm, probably shortly. I can't imagine there being enough shopping in Port Angeles to last all day." I snickered.

Jacob laughed and then ran towards La Push. I could hear him shift into his leadership role as the pounding of his paws on the soft earth sounded further and further away.

I made my way back to my cottage. Edward was waiting for me on the front step reading _The Great Gatsby_. I read it in my freshman year of high school. Edward loved about the Roaring 20s. To this day, he believes it to be the best period of time.

"Finished yet?" I said smiling.

"Nearly, but then again this is my 41st time reading it."

"Once was enough for me. I'm more of a _Sense and Sensibility_ girl myself."

Edward laughed. "I believe I hear the girls coming. Shall we head to the house?"

I held out my hand playfully.

"Well, Bella? I brought her back in one piece." Alice skipped through the door happily.

"Seriously, how did she do?" Edward asked.

"Why don't I show you mom?" Nessie walked in the door and placed her hand on my head.

As soon as she touched my head, I saw her ride to Port Angeles singing every song on the radio with Rosalie and Alice. They walked into The Landing and entered every shop. She was happy, free, and most of all satisfied. She never had that burning in her throat, that insatiable hunger.

I took her hand off and held it in mine.

"I'm glad it went well." I turned to Edward. He smiled echoing my own thoughts.

"Alice, would you mind calling Tanya. Let her know Nessie will be up to join them soon." Edward wrapped his arms around me.

"Yes! Thank you! Can Jacob come?"

I could feel Edward stiffen. I turned to face him, his face completely stern but not hard to read.

Jasper walked into the room. He must have felt Edward's tension rolling off his body.

"Nessie, I think you're pushing the buttons a little." Esme said peering through the kitchen door.

"Think about it? Please…."

She turned and walked out through the front door.

"I can't believe she would even bother asking about Jacob."

Edward was fuming.

"Edward, this situation is awkward…."  
>"I hear a but….."<p>

"But it's hard because he's my friend….."  
>"And the object of your daughter's affections."<p>

"Edward, calm down." Carlisle said.

"I am calm Carlisle. I just don't see why she needs Jacob to be everywhere she is."

"She is a teenager. While her body mimics that of us and humans, the hormones are still running wild." Carlisle said.

"Edward, she was so well behaved today. More mature than Alice that's for sure." Rosalie teased.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Alice mused

We all laughed.

Esme came to my side suddenly and wrapped her arm around my shoulder.

"Bella, dear, I respect whatever you and Edward decide. But I believe that Nessie is so often kept hidden away from the world. Only surrounded by family and the tribes. She has rarely been around normal people. Give her a chance to prove herself."

I trusted Esme with my whole heart. And hearing it from her, I realized how much Nessie really needed this. How much she needed to be on her own. Ever since she was born, especially the way she was born, every person in this family and every member of the two tribes has kept a very close eye on her. I can see how frustrating that must be. All eyes were on me the moment I woke up to my new life. It is unrelenting.

I hugged her tightly. "Thank you. That's just what I needed to hear."

As twilight was approaching, Edward and I made our evening sprint to our cottage in the woods. My beautiful home. Before we reached the door, Edward stopped me.

"I know it seems hard to let her go. But Alice for sees no problems. Just visiting Tanya, Kate and…I believe Garrett is visiting. It will be good for her."

I know this. But why is it so hard to let her go. If I had it my way, I'd keep her confined to Forks and La Push forever.

"She is a good girl. I know. It's just….hard."

Edward leaned in to kiss my forehead.

"Well, let's go tell her the good…"

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" she shouted with joy.

"Mom….dad….I promise that I will be fine! I'm so excited! When do we leave?"

"We?" Edward exclaimed.

"Yes. Jacob and I."

"Wait a sec. Nes we didn't say anything about Jacob going." I said

"But he has to go with me. We have to be together."

"Not all of the time, Nessie. Besides, you'll only be gone a week or so."

She turned around defiantly and slammed the door to her room.

"Well she must get this rebelliousness from you. As you know, I was never that way when I was a teen."

Edward smiled my favorite crooked smile.

"Really, Mrs. Cullen? I seem to recall you pursuing a vampire, jumping off a cliff, going all the way to Italy to confront the Volturi, even telling them to kill you instead of me, battling Victoria, and the Volturi guard too. Oh yes and becoming a Vampire yourself. All before you are 20. I'd say your teenage years were rather rebellious too."

I laughed. "Maybe so. Come Mr. Cullen." I said as we headed through the door.

I called Kate the very next morning. She was thrilled to have Nessie up. However, and thankfully so, she didn't feel it necessary, as she put it, for Jacob to tag along.

Edward and I had decided that Nessie would make the trip north at the end of the week.


	6. Chapter 6

"Can I go see grandpa?" Nessie asked

"Yes of course. Actually, I'd like to see him too."

"Well let's go then."

As Nessie has gotten older, her speed has increased. Inherited from her father of course. While she is nowhere near as fast as Edward and I, or even Jacob, She could definitely become one of those Olympic runners. But, while running is more cost efficient and environmentally friendly and let's face it….faster, it's not normal…..not human.

We arrive at Charlie's house in time to see him walk out the door.

"Bells! Ness! Come to go fishing with me?"

Becoming a vampire has not changed my personality in the slightest. I still don't like surprises, fashion, and most of all fishing. I've only been a handful of times my whole life. My human memories are blurry, less articulate but I can remember the last time I went with him. It was shortly after I moved here. Charlie's attempt at bonding. To top it off I didn't even catch a fish. But he did. He was so excited. I thought he might fall over board. He reeled in a flounder. We both laughed as he tried to get the hook out. Even though I may not be able clearly remember the picture, the emotion is still a strong component.

"Hey, that sounds great!" Nessie said.

Nessie never ceased to amaze me. I loved how much she adored her grandfather and he her. She loved visiting him and spending as much time as she could doing the simple things, like fishing. She even enjoyed watching a ball game with him. It's one of the few times where she felt at ease not having to bring Jacob along.

"Lucky for you, I always pack an extra fishing pole." Charlie said with the biggest smile I've ever seen.

"Well let's go" I said.

"Well Nessie, You beat us all!" Charlie said with pride

"I can't believe I caught 4 of them!" Nessie shouted.

I laughed. "Want me to cook them up for us dad?"

Nessie wrinkled her nose at this idea.

While I had zero appetite for human food, I had managed to pull off fooling Charlie into thinking I still ate normally, well for a human at least. Nessie _could_ eat the food, but would rather not.

"Nah, that's alright. Sue's coming over tonight with the kids. She insists on cooking for me."

I smiled at that.

"Nessie, Jacob should be coming with them."  
>All she had to do was look my way.<p>

"Alright. I'm gonna make sure everything is ready for your trip."

"Trip?" Charlie said

"Yea, dad. Ness is going to see some of Edward's cousins up in Alaska for a few days."

"Oh, really? That sounds like fun, kiddo."

"I'm excited. It's my first trip outside of Washington."

"Yea Bells, been meaning to talk to you about that. Now, I know I never took you anywhere special, well outside of Forks and La Push, but your mom took you to lots of places. You and Edward outta go off with Nessie. Take her to the East Coast or down to Phoenix even."

"I've been thinking about that dad." I looked over at Nessie. She looked hopeful.

"Well, enjoy your supper. Nessie, just call when you're ready." I said

I knelt and kissed Charlie on the forehead. He shivered slightly.

As soon as I pulled into the drive way, I saw Jacob talking to Edward. They seemed to be in a very heated conversation.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing Bells. Where's Nessie?"

"She's eating supper with Charlie. I thought you'd be going over there. Why, what's wrong?"

"It's Leah. Her boyfriend _is_ from a rival tribe. It's causing some uproar" Jacob said.

"She revealed herself to him." Edward said.

"Yeah, so now we have some major damage control." Jake said furiously.

"Oh gosh. Sorry Jake."

"Well, I could see her thoughts about him getting more intense. I figured it'd be a matter of time."

"Doesn't make things any easier for you though." Edward added

"Nope, not at all." Jacob said solemnly. "See you tomorrow."

"Bye Jake." I said

He began his tremors before he hit the door. He's managed his shifting so well. Able to control it.

Edward then turned to me.

"So, about Nessie going to Alaska. Are you sure you're okay with it?"

"Not really. But we can't lock her in her room forever. She made a compelling argument. She's never been outside Forks, except for La Push."

"Alice did take her to Port Angeles the other day and everything worked out. And at least Tanya and Kate will keep a watchful eye on her."

I laughed. "True. She deserves this Edward. I believe it. She is very well behaved and in control of herself. The only thing that worries me is that she isn't around a lot of humans. The only one she sees on a regular basis is Charlie."

"And she's become immune to him." Edward added.

"Yes…what about Jacob going with her?"

"I think we are giving a lot for her to go. But Jacob is still a touchy thing for Kate and Tanya."

"Yes, I'd been thinking about that. The perfect excuse." I laughed.

"Agreed." Edward laughed.

"Agreed what?" Alice chimed in.

"Jacob will not be going with Nessie to see Kate and Tanya." Edward answered.

"Probably best don't you think?" Esme questioned Carlisle.

"Yes. I'm afraid even though the wolves helped in our witness to the Volturi, the link is still connected to Irina's hatred for them and their blame for Laurent's death."

"He had it coming though." Emmett added.

"Even so…Irina paid the price for her anger." Carlisle said.

"Yes mom, I understand why Jacob can't go. I never thought about it that way."

"Thank you. You'll only be gone a week. Enjoy some time with your cousins. Actually, Tanya called yesterday. Carmen and Eleazar will be there from their trip to Egypt."

"Did they visit Amun and Kebi?"

"Probably more like Ben and Tia." Jasper laughed.

"Have you talked to Zafrina lately, dad?"

"I really have no way of contacting them. They aren't as techy as we are. Living off the jungle. I only hear from her and her sisters when she calls. Usually from a victim's home." Edward shuddered. So did I.

"I'd like to see them again." Nessie said.

Edward suddenly looked to Alice.

"Nes, why don't you go with Esme to pack your bags?"

"Ok." She then flitted up the stairs.

"YES YES YES!" Alice shouted as soon as Nessie was out of range.

"A reunion!" Edward said..

"That would be great." Rosalie commented.

A smile perked on Carlisle's face.

"That would be nice." I agreed.

"Yes it would." Edward added

"Then it's settled! We plan a party."

"A party Alice?" I asked

"Yes, a party…Bella." She said in a sarcastic tone.

"When?" Carlisle added.

"I know! For Nessie's birthday! It would be perfect. We would invite everyone who came to witness for us here to celebrate." Alice said.

"It would be nice to see everyone again." I added

"Yes it would." Edward said.

"Well why not!" Emmett exclaimed.

We all turned to look at one another. We all had smiles on our faces. This would be exciting. To see everyone again. Under happy circumstances this time.

Alice sat down with Jasper and Rosalie and began talking strategy.

Edward took my hand and we walked toward the river.

I could hear Jacob walking towards the house from a mile away.

"Hey Bells…. Nessie nearby?"

"Yeah, what's going on?"

"Oh nothing. Just hoping to see her before my meeting tonight."

"Another meeting?" Edward asked.

"Unfortunately." Jake said.

"What? Not gonna beg for Nessie to go with you?"

"Not this time. It's kinda confidential."

"Like she isn't the princess of monsters."

Jacob snickered. "True, true. But seriously, she'd find it boring anyway."

Jacob ran to the door.

The burn I've become so accustomed to had returned. Time for the hunt!


	7. Chapter 7

"I'm hungry!" Emmett called from the second floor.

Edward laughed. "Ready to hunt?"

"Yes I am!" I said cheerfully.

Everyone felt secure enough now, that we could all go out together and hunt.

Since the boundary line once set by the Cullens and the wolf pack had been dissolved, we were to hunt where we pleased, just to not eat any wolves. Like I could stand the stench long enough. However Edward still thought we shouldn't spook them and should hunt closer toward Forks.

Everyone in the family could go together. Carlisle took Esme's hand and ran through the front door. Alice and Jasper snuck away through the back door. Emmett swept Rosalie up in his arms. I'd never seen Rosalie seem to laugh and enjoy herself sincerely, but they both seemed so in love. I could hear Alice yell from a mile away. "NESSIE!"

Nessie kissed Jacob on the cheek and took off through the back door.

Edward laughed. I smiled, knowing Alice was giving Edward and me a moment to hunt alone. Since Nessie was born, we'd always taken her with us. Her physical stature had progressively slowed down and of course now has completely stopped. She was technically 6 months old, physically 7 years old, when she'd asked to hunt on her own, without having Edward or I kill for her. I was extremely hesitant. Alice always had the confidence. But then again she could see what would happen before even Nessie knew. She killed a rabbit. Emmett rolled on the ground with laughter. Jasper taught her the best places on the body to find the tastiest blood. Jasper seemed to enjoy teaching her. He would have made a good father. Nessie was a very fortunate girl, having such a large and loving family. Everyone's had a hand in raising her.

"I smell an Elk!"

"I'll race ya…"

Before he barely finished, I was out the door.

Running still felt like flying to me; though Edward always seemed to beat me.

We stopped about a mile in and I swung up into a White bark. Edward took a ground view approach. I could see the elk clearly and the smell was overwhelming.

I ran from tree to tree until I was quietly perched above the animal.

Edward was quietly waiting behind a pine tree. I could hear him growling.

Before he could react, I lunged down toward the elk and sunk my teeth into his thick neck. The blood ran warm down my parched throat. I felt a thud on the ground. I looked up to see Edward smiling. "Taking the best part, huh?" I broke free for just a moment to lunge at him and we both tumbled to the ground. I landed on top of him and kissed him furiously.

"How'd it taste?"

Edward kissed me again while laughing. "You never cease to amaze me, Mrs. Cullen."

"Come on let's finish this thing."

After we'd finished, Edward heard a couple of doe just two miles north of our home.

"Well, I'm full." I said as I patted my stomach.

"The gang's headed this way."

No matter how disheveled we got during feeding, we managed to present ourselves delicately as we came together again.

"Mom, you wouldn't believe it! Emmett tracked a bear up in Vancouver."

"That would be about right." I laughed.

"Hey I could smell it from miles away….."

Rosalie couldn't contain her laughter, "I told him it wasn't worth it…"

"But I told her to try because it was the best tasting black bear I've ever had…"

Rosalie nodded her head, "It was."

We all burst into laughter.

Jacob, Seth, Embry and Quil, and Leah entered through the woods with despairing looks on their faces.

"Jacob?" Nessie whispered.

Jacob looked completely defeated.

"It's Leah."

"Jacob, I don't understand the big deal…." Edward could barely get his sentence out.

"Well you wouldn't bloodsucker." Jacob lashed out at him.

I was shocked to hear that. I thought all our animosities and more importantly, name calling, was over.

"Jacob, what is going on?" I said concerned.

He didn't stare or even apologize to Edward, but stared at Carlisle. Jacob had come to have a whole new admiration for Carlisle since his massive injury the summer Victoria and her legion had come to destroy me.

"Leah's new beau is from the Nisqually tribe and apparently they are shape shifters too." He glared at Leah.

"I don't understand what the big deal is?" she spoke through her teeth.

"Wow, that's actually kinda cool, Jake. I mean, now you know that other tribes could have the same gift." I said.

"No, it's not great. Because of Leah's recklessness we could be in jeopardy."

"Hardly." Jasper muttered from in the back.

"Well maybe not you, Mr. "Feelings." But to our tribes, it could be."

"Jake, just explain to us what exactly is so bad about another shape shifting tribe?" I asked.  
>"Well, Bella it's because of our secrecy. Our tribes turned into shape shifters as protectors. We protect our tribe and our neighboring people….. "pale faces." We also abide by certain laws, such as you, except it's the world's natural order of things that no one should believe we exist. Leah has jeopardized this by telling someone, but other than that telling a rival tribe."<p>

"You say rival like you have been at war with them."

"They are the descending generations of the Nisqually Indian tribe. So yes, we have been at war with them! According to my father, we had problems with them generations ago. Before you all came here the first time." Jake said pointing to Edward.

"Jake…." Seth trying to stand up for his sister.

"Shut it Seth!

"Jacob, I told him because I love him. And then just after I told him, he transformed in front of me. They are the same as us…" Leah said

"Don't even compare them to us! Sam and the Elders are furious and YOU are under my command."

"What did he turn into, Leah?" Esme piped up.

Leah had never really felt any friendship towards the Cullens like the rest of the pack had. But she seemed so defeated and looking for any compassion. She opened her mouth ready to answer, but Embry interjected first.

"A mountain lion! Cool, huh?"

Quil, Embry, and Seth gave each other high-fives.

"No, it's not cool." Jake was fuming.

"He won't tell." Leah said.

"The legends go back generations. Now they'll know they aren't the only ones. What if all Indian tribes go through this?"

"What do we do then?" Leah asked

Jacob didn't answer. Just stood there, angrier than I've ever seen him.

He stormed off into the woods.

Well, 5 days had passed and Jacob was still gone with Sam. Nessie was worried, especially since wolves could not carry cell phones, not that Jake would have anyway.

Alice had taken Nessie shopping 3 times this week alone. Nessie had inherited my since of style according to Alice. She hated shopping especially when it was only a ploy to keep her mind off of worrying. Like mother like daughter.

I found Nessie browsing through Edward's old room. She loved to examine the novels he's collected over time and of course his mountains of music.

"Want me to brush your hair?" I asked.

Nessie loved to have her hair brushed, not necessarily put into some fancy do, but just simply stroking her hair until it was soft as silk. Simplicity was valued, despite living in such a chaotic world.

"Mom, I'm worried. It's not like Jacob to be so distant. To be gone."

"I know. I'm worried too. This thing with Leah has changed everything for the tribe."

"Have you talked to Billy?"

"Charlie did say that Jake was constantly in talks with Sam. But that's all he knew. Charlie doesn't want to know much more than that really."

Nessie sighed. "I was hoping to see him before I left for Tanya's." She said gloomily.

"I know. Hopefully he'll wise up soon. He's never been more than a few hours from you since you were born. This is strange."

I could hear Edward walking toward his old room in the main house.

"Probably because I've been letting him know you're alright." Edward interrupted.

"When did you talk to him?" I asked

"He gets a break from his sessions with Sam long enough to do patrols. When he gets close enough that I can read his thoughts, I step out to tell him and he's gone within the same minute."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Nessie demanded.

"I just did. And he didn't want you to worry. He's hoping discussions will be done today."

"What discussions?" I asked.

"Well, Sam and Jacob have been trying to get permission to meet with the Nisqually tribe leaders."

"Really?" I asked interested.

"Yes, hoping to create a truce of sorts. Hopefully to talk on the issues that occurred decades ago. Like he said."

"Hmm…so that's why he's worried." I said. "Does he think there will be a…a war?"

"He's afraid that since the two of them have shifted in front of one another. There will be repercussions. Might ignite something that happened long ago."

"That's a shame." Carlisle added as he walked into the room.

"Nesse? Could you come here a second?" Rosalie yelled from downstairs.

Alice cam bounding into the room as Nessie left.

"So we don't have much time if we are planning a reunion for Nessie's birthday. It's coming up in 2 weeks." Alice exclaimed as soon as Nessie was out of ear shot.

"Wow that is slightly short notice…" I thought.

"Yes, but considering vampires don't have too much other than hobbies killing their eternities, I see it being no problem. Besides, we have ways of contacting most of them."

"Oh, I'm so excited. This will be fun!" Esme said.

"Maybe we should divide the calling list." I said.

"Wait!" Alice said. "Nessie's coming back up."

Nessie walked into the room. I covered quickly.

"Nessie you'll be leaving tomorrow. Maybe we outta get your stuff together?" I said.

"Okay…" her eyes trailed off as she eyed Jacob suspiciously from the window. He was walking slowly in from the woods. She went running downstairs to meet him. We all followed behind.

"Jake?" I said.

Edward sighed as if in defeat himself.

"Jacob, I'm sorry." Edward said.

"What's going on, Jake?" I asked

"Leah's run off with Awan. I haven't heard from her in days. That's why I haven't been around Nessie. And I'm so sorry."

Nessie ran up to him and hugged him tightly.

"It's okay Jacob, don't worry about me. What are you going to do?"

"Well, Seth, Embry and Quil have joined Sam and the others on the search. Well, Sam is headed up to speak with the tribal leader of the Nisqually tribe."

"Who is that?" I asked

"Dad said his name was Chief Lequait. Anyways, I came by to see Nessie off before her trip."

"Why don't you two go hunting together?" Rosalie added, but not without a quick look mine and Edward's way. I honestly felt so bad for Jake I knew he wouldn't try anything with her. I hated thinking of them that way, but the truth is we've never left them in the same room alone let alone given them permission to go off to be by themselves.

I could see based on the look on his face that Edward had no problem with it either. Jake took her hand and they walked slowly towards the river.


	8. Chapter 8

Nessie was packed and ready to leave that morning. She said her goodbyes to everyone and then came up to me.

"Thank you, mom." She then lifted her hand to my cheek. I suddenly saw that moment on the field when I told her that she and Jacob would have to run. But that I loved her more than my own life. She held on tightly to her locket.

The vision vanished as swiftly as it came. Nessie was holding on to her locket.

"You know I still love you…more than my own life." I opened her locket to see a picture of Edward and I on one side and Jacob on the other.

"Yes, I know." She said with a smile. "As I love you."

She then turned to Edward.

"Ready?" She asked.

"Only if you are." He said with a smile.

Edward was going to run with her halfway and Tanya's going to take her from there. While we had all the money in the world to either buy her a plane ticket or car, Edward and I both felt better if we could see her being handed off to Tanya.

"Well let's go then." Edward said.

He kissed my lips fiercely.

"Be back soon, love." He whispered in my ear.

After they left, the rest of the family went into the main house; still trying to put together the plans for the epic reunion. Alice hasn't shut up about it. I was excited though. It would be great to see some of them again. Emphasis on some. I wasn't too wild about the Romanians coming, but Carlisle assured me that they probably wouldn't come. Still slightly put out that there was no battle and that the Volturi are still very much in power. Peter and Charlotte were unlikely to come as well. They preferred their solitude.

And there was really no way of getting a hold of Mary and Randall. Alice saw them in the south east. But nothing much more than that.

Zafrina, Senna and Kachiri were in the same place Alice found them. Senna must have read Alice's mind since she called to check on Nessie. I was able to get a solid confirmation on their attendance to Nessie's birthday. They were excited to come. When Esme called for Ben and Tia, she was surprised to find Amun in a pleasant mood. He said they would all be delighted to come since this was under kindly circumstances. Alistair hasn't been heard from since the standoff. Charles and Makenna eagerly accepted our invitation.

I called for Siobhan, Liam and Maggie. Siobhan and Liam had been separated from Maggie for a few months now. She created herself a mate, Declan, outside Belfast. She was helping him adjust before moving with the Irish coven again. Siobhan assured me to relay the message to her and that they were eager to see us all again.

The final person to contact was Nahuel. Edward really had no way of contacting him. However Zafrina said she would track him and Huilen down.

It seemed everyone we were most eager to see would be coming. I knew Alice would plan the perfect party. She decided to move it up to when Nessie would be coming home. Eleazar, Carmen, Kate, Tanya and Garrett would just come down together. Alice wanted it to be a surprise waiting for her. I thought it would be great. She would love it.

"We should also invite the wolves. At least the ones in Jake's pack." I suggested.

"Yeah, I suppose it wouldn't be a party without them." Emmett added sarcastically.

"Fine, fine." Alice said.

"Well, we won't have to plan much." Jasper said.

"What do you mean?" Esme asked.

"Well, we don't need to buy party platters of food, nor drinks." Jasper said

"No, just the décor really." Alice said gleefully. "Which I am brilliant at."

Before I knew it, the next few days flew by. Alice had brought in every flower you could imagine. Even the ones out of season. The house was really beautiful.

Jake had been by a few times. Still no sign of Leah. I was beginning to become worried myself.

I wished Alice could see the wolves. I wanted to know where Leah was. Edward, Jasper, and Emmett had even gone so far as to try and track her. But there was no scent. But then again, if the wolves cannot pick up her trace, why would a vampire?

Edward was just as dumbfounded.

"Do you think this Awan is keeping her against her will?" I asked

"I really don't know." Edward said. "I'm worried though. I mean, I know we are not Leah's favorite people and goodness knows she's been rather difficult especially when we've tried to be cordial, but I'm still concerned."  
>Alice ran past us. She had been running all over the place. Setting everything just right. Making sure everything was clean.<p>

The house phone rang. I answered it before the ring even ended.

"Hello, Cullen residence" I said

A light sweet voice answered the phone. The accent wasn't very thick, but exactly as I had remembered it. _Hello Bella. This is Nahuel._

"Oh, yes hello! How are you Nahuel?"

_I am well thank you. I spoke with Kachiri not too long ago. It seems dear Renesmee is having a birthday celebration soon?_

"Yes, I hope you can come?"

_I was just calling to confirm actually. I would love to come._

"Great! And your aunt as well of course."

_I will surely pass that along. We will…_

Suddenly I saw the expression on Alice's face. It was heart shattering. I felt the phone slip through my fingers and onto the floor. Edward was at my side before the phone crashed. Then suddenly fell to the ground, as if in pain. Carlisle was by his side immediately. I had never seen Edward look as though he were in such agonizing pain since Jane attacked him in Volterra.

WHAT? Emmett screamed aloud.

Then Alice whirled around and gave out an alarming growl, that shouldn't frighten my kind, but even this sound caused my empty body to tingle.

I saw…..Nessie….a body…..police…" She went silent.

"No…" Edward went silent. "Alice, when?"  
>"It's already begun. She lost control. She didn't mean to Edward."<p>

WHAT IN HELL HAS HAPPENED TO MY DAUGHTER?" I was so distraught. This is just one of the many moments where their silent powers infuriated me.

Edward held me closer, but I pushed him away. Even though my newborn strength has slightly faded these past years, I still held my own.

"It's Nessie. Seems she went with Kate and Garrett into town. They were just going to a movie. All the sudden this overwhelming crave came over her. She smelled someone's blood and attacked. But I can't see him. I only see her covered in blood. I see how she felt. Why can't I see the victim? The police are on their way through." Alice said.

"But she's always had such good control in town. She's not even full vampire. I don't understand." I said

"Bella, I nearly killed you and that was after decades of experience. She's only a few years old. It can happen to anyone, just never under these circumstances. Where is she now Alice?" Edward asked.

"Wait….WAIT! I need to concentrate…Oh no….no…..no…."

Edward gasped.

"WHAT?!" I screamed.

"Alec and Jane are there….and someone else I don't recognize."  
>"He can erase minds; make them forget." Alice said. "His name is Philippe."<p>

"He must be new to the guard." Edward said.

"What's happening?" I shouted again.

"Philippe is wiping out all of the witnesses memories. Jane has incapacitated Nessie and they are taking her back to Volterra…..Aro wants her…..his intentions are to have us follow. Otherwise he'll send for us. He knew I'd foresee this."

"Where are Kate and Garrett?" Edward asked

"They've had their memories wiped too. They believe they decided to come without Nessie."

Edward had his phone in his ear, before I could even think. I was stunned. Everything in our lives had been going so well. And now this. Damn it! How could I have been convinced so easily to let Nessie go on her trip to Alaska? How would we ever get around this?

I was completely oblivious to the next few moments. Edward ran all over the house and began speaking to Carlisle, Jasper, and Emmett. Esme came to my side directly. Alice was too busy searching for something in our grim future, mumbling frustrated to herself.

Esme whispered, "Dear, I can't begin to imagine the pain and confusion, but just know we'll get through this."

I love Esme. And I needed a mother now more than ever, since I had failed so miserably at being a proper mother myself. I wish Renee was here. I missed her terribly, however glad that she wasn't here to endure this craziness.

Suddenly, Alice fell to the floor. As if she had fainted. Edward and the others rushed outside before she completely hit the ground. Jasper came to her side at once.

"ALICE?!" "CARLISLE!"

Carlisle and Edward came to her lifeless body. She was frozen. As if a corpse.

Edward growled with frustration as we all turned to find Jane and Alec walking through the woods.

"Alec! Jane! What have you done to her?" Jasper growled.

"Haven't you heard? Aro has been training me and my powers. I can strike you down with one single thought." Jane said with a pernicious smile.

"Alice?" Jasper frantically whispered into her ear. I have never seen him more vulnerable. Nor Alice.

"NO!" Edward screamed. "Emmett!" Emmett and Edward restrained Jasper as he lunged to kill toward Jane.

Alice began to stir as Esme, Rosalie and I knelt beside her.

Emmett and Edward released Jasper. He wrapped Alice in his arms as if to shield her from another attack. Alice and Jasper's embrace was heartwarming; like he'd never let her go.

Jane seemed very refined, like the witch she was.

"Say what you came to say Jane." Edward declared, although completely aware of her orders. He seemed especially angry. Whatever was coming must have a high cost.

"Aro has sent me to inform you of your daughter's misfortune. She has jeopardized our entire race. As expected, she will be condemned."

"But there is a catch I hear." Jasper said.

"Yes, Aro has his ways. As you have heard of our new prize acquired from France. Aro found a vampire with extreme capabilities. He can…"

Edward finished her sentence, "cause you to forget what has taken place."

"Yes, well Philippe is quite a treasure for Aro. He acquired him 2 years ago. Fortunately for you Aro has a proposition to save your daughter and family."

"NO!" Edward screamed.

"While your abilities have previously informed you, perhaps your less skilled family members would like to hear?" Jane said with irritation

Alice gasped.

"Alice." Jane proclaimed.

"Alice?" Esme questioned.

"Aro wants Alice in exchange for your daughter's life." Jane said.

"You can't be serious?" Emmett said.

We were completely speechless. This was impossible. My daughter, my sister, my life. How could it all come crumbling down into this?

Alec stood silently beside his sister; smirking away.

"You have 1 week. That is all Aro will give you. You can expect us here again then." He said.

They were gone. Sped off into the woods, back to their bloodlust palace with the rest of our demise.


	9. Chapter 9

"No." I gasped. "How can this happen? We'll never get away from this…..never…" I trailed off.

Edward's knees drug him to the ground. I placed my hand on his hair. He wrapped his arms around my waste, hugging me fiercely. The silence was too loud to think. The only faces to cross my mind were Renesmee's and Alice's. No one said a word and what was there to say really. I began to feel the red aura emerge from my mind. My shield wanted to wrap protectively around everyone I loved. But the one thing I hold dearest was not here to protect.

Alice was the first to break her silence.

"Of course I'll go." She said confidently.

"No!" everyone shouted almost at once. Except for Edward. Of course I'm sure he heard all that she was thinking, but yet did not stop her. Was he willing to let her go?

"No Alice. There must be some other way." I said.

"There is no other way Bella. Their weapons are too strong. We cannot run, because it would be Nessie at risk. We cannot fight either. There is nothing to offer but myself."

We all fell silent again. Edward slid his arms from around me and stood straight up.

"I'll go and talk to Aro. I know he still must be angry from our encounter 3 years ago, but he will surely see how much pain this will cause." Edward stated.

"Then we both go." Alice added.

Jasper looked longingly at her. Pleading with her not to go. It was a difficult situation for all of us. My daughter in exchange for my sister. It was crazy to even contemplate. There's no way this can be happening.

"We all go." I said.

"No, I don't want you near them." Edward said.

"Edward, if anything I am the most protected person here. My shield." I reminded him

He couldn't deny that.

"Yes, Edward let us all go. Maybe I may be of help. I can speak to Aro." Carlisle said.

Edward looked around.

Everyone was eager and willing to go. So we wasted no time. No time to pack and no need. Even Alice seemed unconcerned with her wardrobe.

While everyone was making the arrangements, I went to the back porch and stared up at the night sky.

"JACOB!" I shouted. I knew he would hear me. It took about 5 minutes, but Seth came bounding through the trees.

"Hey Bells. Jake is still in search of Leah. Is something wrong?"

"Yes Seth, Nessie is in danger. The Volturi have taken her and are threatening to kill her if we do not come to Volterra. We are leaving on the first flight tonight."

Seth stared wide eyed at me as if in disbelief.

"No Bella. How could this have happened? And now?" He said.

"I don't know Seth. I'm so frightened for her."

My first instinct was to not worry Jacob, but I knew he would hear Seth's thoughts now…maybe that's what I needed. For Jake to know. To storm into Volterra and rip the Volturi's heads off, but I knew it would be impossible.

"Seth, just tell Jake we had to head out quickly. I'm sorry but we can't wait for him."

"Yea, yea right of course Bella."

"Thanks Seth. I know Jake will find Leah. I know she'll be alright."

He smiled and took off into the dark woods.

Edward came up behind me.

"I love you." Was all he could manage to say through a tight throat.

I nodded. "I love you."

We all filed into the cars and headed straight for the airport.

As I imagined it would be, the flight was unbearably long.

The only thing to tide us over was Alice's constant visions.

"They are in the main chamber. The place Bella saw them for the first time. Jane, Alec, Philippe, Demetri and Felix are all standing. Waiting for us…. I can't see Nessie. It goes dark after she gets there. I don't understand. WAIT!" Alice shouted so loudly, the flight attendant came by to see what the commotion was about.

"Ma'am? Is everything alright? You are scaring the other passengers."

"Yes, she's just a little nervous. Could you bring her a glass of water perhaps?" Jasper asked

The flight attendant was obviously overwhelmed by Jasper's charm. She nodded and walked up the aisle.

"Aro has ordered Felix to check on Nessie, but the closer he gets to her the less I can see."

"I see what you mean." Edward said. "It's now gone dark."

"Someone must be with her that I can't see." Alice added.

"Shhhh.." Rosalie added.

The flight attendant, whose badge calls her Natalie, handed the water to Alice.

Alice sat with her knees to her chin and her hands pressed hard against her temples. She was whispering. "focus….focus…FOCUS."

Jasper smiled politely at Natalie and thanked her.

"If there's anything else you need just wave me over." She smiled.

It was early day in Volterra. I wished it were night so that we may move more quickly by foot. The car ride might as well have been as long as the plane ride. It seemed to take forever.

We arrived in town and tried to find our way to get into their lair.

We walked silently through the crowds, although thankfully not as crowded as my last time here during the festival.

Suddenly, as we turned down the southern entrance alleyway, Felix and Demetri stood in our paths. They motioned us to silently follow them through the corner alley. We crept through until we reached an old wooden door. It was a faded red and falling off the hinges. It lead to a smaller alley between two stone buildings. We passed through and entered into the first building. Walking in, I noticed it must have once been a butcher's shop. It was dark, but the smell of washed out animals' blood radiated through the rooms. Several rusty hooks were piled in the corner. We came to another wooden door that seemed to lead to a basement. We walked down into a room full of wooden crates. Under one, there seemed to be a way through a trap door. We filed in only to discover a tunnel leading straight to the Volturi's lobby. The time I had been before, there was a woman, a human, welcoming us in. This time there was no one.


	10. Chapter 10

We walked into the grand room. I saw Aro sitting like the king he was on his throne with Caius and Marcus at his flanks. Alec and Jane stood in the corner beside Caius with perfect smirks on their faces.

I turned to see an unfamiliar face. The face of who must be Philippe. He was tall and slender. He had long auburn hair that came to the middle of his back. He seemed utterly determined at whatever task lied ahead. That frightened me.

I could see someone stirring from behind Alec and Jane.

"Awan? What are you doing here?" Edward said.

"Awan?" I asked.

A medium built Indian, who looked to be about 27 crept from behind Jane and Alec.

"How….how do you know me?" He asked looking at Edward.

Edward wasn't given the opportunity to answer.

"Edward and Bella. It has been too long." Aro seemed to glide towards us from his throne.

"WHERE IS NESSIE!?" I screamed.

Aro ignored my remark. He had eyes only for one vampire. "Alice," he said pleased.

"Aro let us see Renesmee, please!" Alice pleaded.

"Hmmm…" Aro pondered. "My dear Alice. Before I shall reveal your precious niece, I request your hand."

"Why Aro? What future are you looking for?" Caius said.

"I just want to see, my brother. I want to be reassured of her magnificent power."

Alice walked willingly to him. No fear, but I saw Jasper go rigid. Esme was whimpering while Carlisle wrapped one arm around her tightly. Emmett was ready and very willing to pounce at a moment's notice. Rosalie appeared just as volatile.

Alice stretched her hand out to Aro before reaching him. He grabbed her hand gently. He closed his eyes, concentrating hard on whatever Alice had to reveal.

A smile began to form on his face. Then as if no time had passed, his bright red eyes flashed open. He then bent forward and kissed Alice's hand. She remained completely composed. As Jasper, Emmett and Edward all growled.

"What did she show him?" I asked Edward.

Edward didn't turn his head, just whispered too low for even Aro to hear.

"Alice will be taken in exchange for Nessie." Edward said coldly.

"No." I whispered.

"Felix, let our friends see their dear Nessie." Aro exclaimed.

A massive growl ripped through my lips as the thought of this _thing_ calling my daughter's name…..like he knew her.

Edward unleashed his own mighty snarl and tightened his fist around my hand.

"We can't give him what he wants….." Edward said.

Nessie came walking out from behind the tall mahogany doors. She looked like she'd been beaten to death.

Edward and I ran over to her as she fell to the floor.

"ARO! What have you done to my daughter?" Edward screamed brushing her hair from her face. I held her limp body in my arms. There were no visible bruises, but she looked completely passed out. Her hair was disheveled and parts of her clothes torn. If she were fully human, she would surely have been dead.

Emmett and Rosalie knelt down beside her. "She fought back from whatever they did to her." Rosalie said.

Edward was filled with rage; he couldn't take his eyes off of her, but remained steady, not to anger Aro.

"I can't tell what happened with her unconscious." Edward said. "All I see is that she's dreaming of us. Her whole family and Jacob."

"Speaking of this Jacob?" Aro said.

Edward's head snapped up at whatever he saw in Aro's mind.

"NO!' Edward shouted. "How?"

"Felix! Demetri! Please bring out the dogs." Aro responded.

"Dogs?" Alice said.

Suddenly, two vampires walked out from behind the large mahogany doors. Felix was dragging Jacob and Demetri was carrying Leah.

"Leah? Jacob!?" I shouted.

"That's why Leah has been missing." Emmett said.

"And why we could not find Jacob in time to tell him." Carlisle responded.

Felix and Demetri laid them both before Aro. Caius began to cackle excitedly as he watched our bewildered faces. Marcus looked as though he were surprised. He had no idea this was going on. That surprised me.

Jacob and Leah appeared lifeless, until Jacob exhaled a loud breath. He shuddered and then woke up; dazed.

Edward, Esme and I were crouch over Nessie. She began to stir.

"Nessie? Nessie please wake up." I said.

Edward continued brushing hair out of her face.

"She's waking up." Edward said.

"Mom…dad?" She said.

Edward suddenly gasped and jumped to his feet. He went to lunge for Aro.

"Stop him!" I shouted.

Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper forced him back.

"They have forced her to drink human blood. Her body could barely contain the infinite amount." Edward spat through his teeth in disgust.

"No…" I breathed.

"Now. Now. Edward. I merely wanted to see how this half-breed would handle the purity of such a delicacy. She had told me she liked blood." Aro said.

"She drinks animal blood, Aro. We've never given her human blood." I said defiantly.

"And what a shame too! To deprive a half-vampire from deciding whether she wishes to live the life you have chosen for her or whether she might enjoy indulging in our very instincts." He said.

Alice shook her head in grief with Jasper holding on to her desperately. "Aro, it's me you want. Please just release Nessie to her parents. I'll come willingly."  
>"NO! Jasper shouted." He lunged towards Aro, but was quickly restrained by Emmett and Carlisle.<p>

"Jasper, we'll figure this out. Please you will put her in more peril!" Alice pleaded.

Alice ran over to Jasper and caressed his face. "Jasper, I'm the only way to fix this."

"But you are my life, I will not lose you."

They continued to take each other in; staring longingly into each other's eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

I knew how much Aro enjoyed his power and just how much he wanted Alice. This was it. We were at the crossroads and no matter which road we chose, we would lose. I would never give up my daughter, not for anything in the world, but Alice wasn't just anything.

"Please Aro. Explain how this all started. How Awan is tied to this." Carlisle pleaded in defeat.

"My dear Carlisle. It is always so wonderful to see you. I am so sorry that the past two times we have met it has been under such dire circumstances."

"Please." Carlisle said again.

Aro lowered his head in loss. Caius then jumped up from his throne.

"Aro is too solemn to admit this, but I shall. You betrayed us in that field 3 years ago. You stole our authority in front of many witnesses. We needed….well I demanded vengeance. We believe a fair trade for such indiscretions is a new token for our guard….Alice! We knew she would never come nor you would never release her without a costly trade. We had Awan follow you for months. And once he found out of her trip to Alaska, it was then we found our golden opportunity. He followed her there with the aide of Alec, Jane and Phillipe. It was then we had them wait until she was alone. What a surprise to have her go into the town. Philippe met up with them soon after. Who knew she would become ravenous upon the smell of a human…well a shape shifting human."

"Awan" Edward whispered.

"Come Awan, come!" Caius spat in his direction.

Awan came forward shakily.

"Tell them your story." Aro said.

Awan couldn't look us in the eyes. He seemed so ashamed.

"Aro came to me a year ago. He told me about the Cullen clan and how they were friends with their sworn enemies…the Quileutes. The wolves have long had feuds with our tribe, until the mighty mountains forced their way between our homes. Our tribes have not spoken since; remained at peace. But I as a beta in my tribe became angry at the thought of such demons cooperating with fellow tribal packs, even if we were enemies. Aro then required I follow your family in secret and report to him. That was when I ran into Leah. I first saw her in my lion form. She smelled something odd about me. After gaining her trust, we revealed ourselves to one another. But I fell in love with her."

He turned to look at her still unconscious on the ground. Longing to go to her.

"Jane began to threaten Leah if I did not keep a watchful eye on Renesmee. When I found out about her trip to Alaska through Leah, I told Jane. Jane and Alec then followed her just before her trip. When they found out she was going into town, they sent me to distract her. I had no idea she would react to my blood the way she did. I just brushed by her outside the theater. She lunged at me. Then, Jane and Alec were there. They knocked her out and ran away with her. Suddenly, another demon came to me. He turned to the crowd. The screaming and crying crowd. He raised his hands and they all went silent. He turned to me and snapped his fingers. And now I am here."

Leah began to stir and Jacob seemed to become fully alert; his eyes fixated on Nessie.

"Bella?" He said from across the room.

"Hush, dog!" Caius shouted.

"Bella, how is she? Please tell me!" He begged.

"Dog! I'm warning you. Shut it." Caius

"She's alive." I said.

Jacob began to get up and was seized by a fierce pain. Jane began walking closer and closer to him. The red aura had returned as my shield was pushed from my mind and enclosed Jacob. He relaxed and fell limp. Leah picked him up and drug him closer to our circle. I then began to shield my entire family. Pulling my shield in as tight as I could as Jane became angrier; as if forcing the pain to continue, but he did not respond to it.

What could we do? Where could we go? Demetri would track everyone but me. Felix could break our necks in the slightest second. Jane and Alec could do far worse, but at least my shield has become easier and easier to push. I decided to plead with Aro.

"Aro? Please, there must be something else we could do or give you. You are threatening to kill my daughter or take away my sister." I said.

"My dear, sweet Bella. The Cullens have seemed to slip past the laws and think they may make their own. It is time the Cullens have lost something, don't you agree Jane?"

Jane slithered her way into her rightful place beside him with a huge smile stretched across her evil face.

"Of course, Aro. The Cullens have abused their rights. They might as well be humans themselves. They've managed to destroy everything we built to acquire." She said spitefully.

The anger built within side of me. An anger I hadn't felt since our last day of doom. I could feel the elasticity my protection provided. It was just as strong as the last day I had used it 3 years ago. I had never needed to use it before, mainly because I had never been as angry or scared as I was in this moment. To see my daughter beaten and tortured was enough to send me over the edge.

"Alec, shall we remind the Cullens just how strong we are?" Caius suggested.

Alec's mouth twisted up into a smug smile. His eyes gazed over my family, several times lay on me as if wishing I wasn't immune to him. His eyes ran carefully over my whole family. One last quick second, I checked to make sure my shield was secure around all of us. Nothing should penetrate it. Suddenly, I heard Alice gasp. Her eyes glazed over as I realized she had walked straight out from my shield. I pushed it forward and she became focused again. But she kept walking towards Aro.

"Alice! Stop! I can't help you!" I shouted.

Emmett and Jasper raced to grab her and pulled her back. Luckily, Emmett was so much stronger than most of us. It was no trouble to keep her from pushing forward again. They were then back within my shield.

"Aro, I can't get through to them. All of them are protected!" Alec said.

Aro's expression did not change. He stared at me, intently.  
>"I knew someday you would possess brilliant powers. I nearly forgot just how cunning you are, Isabella."<p>

"Please Aro. I am simply protecting my family the same way you are trying to protect your world. Please tell me why you are so against our family."

Caius intervened, "You humiliated us in front of quite a few witnesses. Your family has told people of our existence."

"We have not told a soul, Caius." Jasper spitted out angrily.

"Ah, but my dear friends, how can you explain the members of the La Push tribes? Leah was very willing to reveal Nessie's plans for vacation so that we could find her." Aro said.

Edward answered. "They themselves have a secret to keep. They are…."  
>"Shape shifters?" Marcus spoke suddenly for the first time.<p>

"Yes, they are shape shifters. But nonetheless they have a secret they wish to keep from the public as well. They have a way of life too Aro." Edward was surprisingly calm. I could see out of the corner of my eye that his jaw was clenched.

The silence became too loud to control. I watched everyone intently; Jacob had crawled over and was holding Nessie close, Jasper grasping tightly to Alice's hand, feeling Edward's arm tighten around my waist, even Leah staring intently at her love, or who she thought he was.

Marcus and Caius sitting cautiously on their thrones with Aro standing triumphantly on the platform. Felix, Jane, and Alec standing nearby waiting for a riot to ensue, waiting for the command from Aro to attack.

Awan broke the silence. "Leah, I didn't know what I was doing. When we met in the woods, it was genuine. Those two ghouls," he said pointing to Alec and Jane, "threatened my pack….threatened you."

"Ah, there you see! This is where Alec and Jane come into play. A little threat from my dear ones is enough to make anyone change their minds. I needed to get to the Cullens again and drive a wedge between the werewol—I mean shape shifters. This was the best way to get into your minds from afar." Aro said.

"Seems to me, Aro that you have all the talents and gifts you could ever want. Why have us here?" Edward was very careful in asking, even though he already knew.

"I have my lines of defense set, Edward. I am well protected for the uncertainty, but with Alice," he glanced her way and smiled, "I will never be uncertain again."

Nessie whimpered in Jacob's arms. I put my hand on her face, she was cold as ice. Edward growled impatiently.

"Enough games, Aro! My daughter is ill. She needs to come home with us. We are entirely grateful for you intervening on our behalf. We thank you for saving her from the utter mayhem that would have followed if the police had captured her, but why must this turn into an ultimatum?"

"Edward, according to our law, we most certainly could have destroyed you and your family the last time we met." Caius appeared evil, an angry evil as if offended that we had the gall to ask for our lives once again.

"Caius, Aro, please understand." Jasper was pleading. "You are asking us to choose between," he looked longingly at Alice, "my Alice and our Nessie. One life for another."

"Jasper, I know you love her, but she will live a grand life here with us. She will never be harmed." Aro said.

Alice clutched tightly to Jasper. She turned to whisper to him, but I couldn't even focus enough to pay attention. I was stunned by Jacob. I would have assumed he would have lunged for Aro, but he stayed on the ground, cradling Nessie in his arms. I stepped up toward Edward who kissed my hair.

I thought maybe I might get the story straight.

"Aro let me see if this is what you are saying. Since you saved our daughter from human punishment, you believe we should give you Alice in return. If we do not give you Alice, you see it fair to destroy our daughter?"

"My sweet Bella, you have become quite the beautiful vampire. Say I give you another option. Either Alice stays with us" he turned to face his guard. "or Nessie stays with us."


	12. Chapter 12

"You must decide now." Marcus spoke almost as though he were tired or bored.

"Nessie would become a part of your guard? But she has no special gifts." I said.

"Ah, but you see she is a rarity. She would fit perfectly. I do remember she has a certain gift as well. Although not nearly as crucial as Alice's."

I frantically looked back and forth between my daughter and my sister. A mother's love is the most powerful emotion in the world. I could not lose my Nessie.

"Aro, I will come willingly." Alice spoke up

"NOOOO!" Jasper screamed.

Alice took Jasper to the side.

"Jasper, my life began when I first saw your face. I love you more than anything, but I cannot let Edward and Bella lose their child. There's no choice."

Jasper appeared helpless. This situation was helpless.

"Edward, is there really no other way?" Esme asked.

Edward looked down at me. "There's no other way that I see."

"But what about Alice?" I asked

Edward walked toward Alice and Jasper as if to say goodbye to his sister.

No. This couldn't be the end. It felt like a horrible nightmare and I would never wake up. But there was one thing he had once said he wanted at one time, maybe it would be enough.

"Aro, I believe I know of a gift of more value to you than seeing the future." I said.

"Bella….NOOO!" Alice screamed. I knew she would see it.

"I am willing to negotiate if it is reasonable to us. What gift and from whom?" Aro's eyes searched us all.

"A powerful shield that can never be penetrated and would surely protect you and your guards…me."

"BELLA. NO. This is not a solution!" Edward screamed.

Jacob stood up in defense. My shield fell limp by my recognition of defeat.

"Edward, I can't stand the thought of Nessie never coming home with us, but I also can't imagine a life without Alice."

"But this isn't the way. I cannot lose you!"

"Edward, this is…" I couldn't even look at him.

Aro raised his hand in silence. "Bella, this offer is very much tempting to me."

"An offer that will not stand!" Edward screamed

"Bella, you can't do this. Your family needs you!" Alice spoke softly.

"Alice, you are my family! This family needs you."

"Mom, you can't do this…I…" Nessie strained to speak.

Aro held up his hand in a decree of silence.

"Please, dear ones. There is no one need to be anxious. We need not live in regret or fear. All I am wanting is to add another 'special gift' you might say to my collection. And considering my dear Bella, that I have saved your family from much indiscretion as well as humiliation and loss, I feel I deserve it."

"The only reason, Aro, that you saved my daughter was to protect our way of life from being found out, you would have done it anyway." Edward was furious, but not just with Aro, but with me. But, I could think of no other solution.

"That may very well be dear Edward. However, a life for a life seems the very basis of our decree. And I might add that Bella's gift is certainly very intriguing."

I looked to Nessie. So frail and frightened. Jacob seemed completely perplexed as his eyes were whirling around to all of us.

Jasper seemed defeated and Alice determined to keep this from happening. Edward appeared lifeless. Rosalie and Emmett were crouched to attack as were Felix and Demetri. Esme appeared in shock. Carlisle defeated.

How long had we fought to be together? Were we only to be granted a few years of uninterrupted happiness? I would not let my daughter suffer. I would not let Alice sacrifice herself. I had to do this. There's no other choice.

"Edward, I sense you are displeased. Why, Bella will be well taken care of." Aro said almost cheerfully.

Edward let a snarl rip through his throat.

Suddenly, as if to further antagonize our family, Aro slowly walked towards Nessie and Jacob.

Jacob refused to step aside, which seemed to irritate Aro.

"Jane dear, please move Jacob." Aro said.

Before I could concentrate enough to shield Jacob again, Jane sent a bolt of pain through him quick enough to have him topple down.

"Felix!" Aro announced.

Felix grabbed Jacob and held him unrelenting. Emmett lunged for him, but Jane once again sent pain searing through him.

Aro knelt down and brushed away a stray hair from Nessie's face.

Suddenly a jolt of furry ripped through my entire body. Like nothing I have every felt before. The subtle red aura I was accustomed to before was nothing compared to this sharp crimson color that presented itself now. I found myself riveted in anger. My shield was unrelenting and strong as ever. I suddenly felt something new. While my shield would present itself in times of severe emotion, this was different. Rather than feeling my shield widen and feel its elasticity, I felt it hardened and was forming into almost a bullet in my mind.  
>As a snarl rips through my lips, the bullet releases and hits Aro's throne and sends it hurling through the air to the back wall collapsing to the floor.<p>

Everyone turned to see, but no one knew where it had come from.

"What was that?" Caius wondered.

Marcus turned his head shortly after completely oblivious as to what has happened.

I turned my eyes to Edward. He was just as shocked.

"Do we have another hidden talent among us?" Aro said

"Well? What did that?" Felix shouted.

Everyone shook their heads in complete disbelief.

Aro flowed back toward his brothers.

"Edward, I knocked the chair over." I whispered too low for anyone to hear.

He looked at me suspiciously. "What?"

"Usually my mind forms the shield, but this time, I felt it form into a ball. Tight and hard and forcing itself through my mind."

Edward suddenly had this wide smirk cross his face. He then turned to Jasper and Emmett.

"Jasper, I think I have a way for us to rid the Volturi. Bella knocked the chair over with her mind."

"What?" Jasper said in disbelief.

"Bella's shield has somehow formed into a projectile weapon." Edward said sternly.

"Zafrina and Kate mentioned something like that. About being able to push it out from myself…my mind." I said.

"Yes, in fact she was able to push it out from her mind into mine after the Volturi left the first time. I could see her thoughts for the first time." Edward said.

Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle looked questioningly at one another.

"Bella, you believe you could attack them? How quickly were you able to shoot?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm not sure. It released when I needed it to. You saw how quickly the chair fell over." I said.

"So you're saying we might be able to knock each of them out long enough to do what?" Emmett asked.

"Dismember them maybe?" Edward answered. "Jasper can start a fire quickly."

"Yes, but Edward we'd have to be precise about this." Jasper said

"Yes, we must be quick. Very quick!"

"Yes let's do it!" Emmett said

"Wait, who do we target?" Jasper asked

Edward turned his head slightly to look around the room. Aro was still speaking with Caius. Alec, Jane, Felix, and Demetri were standing cautiously nearby. My eyes caught Jane's. The expression "If looks could kill" never rang more true. I flexed my shield around my family. Leah appeared groggy. Awan picked her up and walked over to Jacob and Nessie.

Jacob didn't acknowledge his presence. He had only eyes for Nessie.

Alice, Rosalie, and Esme were huddled together in a tight circle nearby.

"Edward?" I spoke softly.

He motioned me forward.

"Bella, do you think you can make this happen again?"

"As angry as I feel right now, yes."

"Good. Emmett you take Felix. Jasper takes Caius. I'll get Aro."

Alice flitted to our sides.

"I'll get Demetri" Carlisle said. Normally, Carlisle hated the very thought of having to harm anyone or anything. But this time he seemed almost as determined to end this as Edward and I.

"I'll take Jane." Alice demanded

"I'll take Alec." Rosalie said triumphantly.

What about Marcus?

"Marcus has never said more than two words. He only seems concerned about being left alone. We'll take it as it comes, I suppose." Edward said.

"Jacob, Can you take Philippe? Then you take Nessie and run!" Edward said.

Jacob nodded firmly.

He then turned to Awan. "You need to take Leah and run. Don't look back. Get her back to La Push." Edward said sternly.

Awan simply nodded. He knew he had been wrong. It was the least he could do.

"Edward?" I said.

He turned to me with confusion in his eyes.

"I….don't…" I couldn't finish. He placed his lips on mine. He kissed me fiercely, but it was not as it was before. It was not a goodbye kiss. It was with confidence that we will succeed, either in freedom or a second death, because we will not accept bondage at their hands. We go together no matter what the next few seconds will hold.

"It's better to go down fighting than to walk away losing one of our own." He said.

So I just nodded. This felt nearly impossible. The Volturi was surely strong enough to withstand what was coming. I'm so afraid for my family. A fear rips through me. Fear for knowing how desperately they have come in order to attain a member of my family. I cannot lose Alice. She has been there for me through every step of this life including the remaining years of my old one. She is my best friend, my sister. But Edward…..losing him would be losing my own life.

I had to restrain a growl from ripping through my lips, so as to not startle them. Anger made its way through every nerve in my body. I could feel my mind starting to take shape. I was ready. I could do this. I had to do this. The Volturi needed to be stopped.

Edward lightly touched my arm and I turned to him. He smiled.

He spoke so quickly and silently. I almost believed no one but I could have heard him.

"You can do this…..NOW!"


	13. Chapter 13

Like the speed of light itself, my mind balled into a small form and shot straight through my mind. I found them coming, one after another at will as my anger and joy escalated.

I shot them all. One by one. The bullets kept flying. I didn't have to urge them. I didn't have to force absent energy to do my will. The bullets came willingly. They were flung into the air and smashed into the walls behind them. I couldn't stop. Just before everyone could get to their targets, I hit each of them again. Esme rushed to my side as we turned to watch the sight unfold.

My eyes caught sight of Jasper first. He lunged at Caius and ripped his head off in one clean move. I was stunned. While I had every faith in the world this could work, part of it was wishful thinking.

Jacob changed into his wolf form before I even saw his tremors. He ripped Philippe's leg off in one swift motion.

Emmett was in a bit of a struggle with Felix. Felix hit the ground hard but managed to get up only second later as Emmett drove him deeper into the marble flooring. Pieces of the marble stone began busting into dust as Emmett pounded harder and harder. Rosalie tore into Alec with such stamina, I could hardly believe it when she tore his arms from his body and removed a lighter to torch his clothes. She dragged his body over to Jasper as he lit both Caius and Alec's bodies together.

The next noise I heard sent a shock straight to my non-beating heart. Alice was curled in a tight ball on the ground in utter agony. Jane, with a slight crack down her right cheek, had her smile. The smile that meant she was in control.

Another growl ripped through my lips in tune with Jaspers. As he ran over, she attacked him.

I felt the bullets begin to form again in my mind. Suddenly they began to release without warning. Jasper let out a vicious snarl as he fell to the ground. I hit him. I gasped and felt my mind begin to falter. My eyes tore over to Nessie and my mind became warped. The bullets were forming again. I tried to restrain my bullets, but they kept forcing their way outside my mind. I refocused on my original target. I hit Jane at least 6 times, which held her to the ground long enough for Jasper and Alice to regain freedom and rip her apart.

I heard a blood curdling laugh as I saw Aro holding Edward by his throat. I started towards him. Aro held up a finger.

"Now, now Bella." Then he turned to the fire just in time to see Felix's torso thrown into the flames. Carlisle ran to Esme's side. I heard him whisper, "Demetri ran out the back."

"Aro, you can't win now. We've taken them." Edward whispered.

Aro looked frantic and wide-eyed.

Edward's head suddenly jerked up, as if listening to something we couldn't.

"You're guard is fleeing too Aro. Seems they are released from their chains now and have gone to live their own lives. As it should be." Edward said.

"You have killed my brother and …." He couldn't finish.

"Wait" I said, "Where's Marcus?"

"I saw him slide out the back as well." Carlisle spoke.

"Carlisle? What have you done to me?" Aro said longingly, as if speaking to an old friend.

"Aro, we pleaded you to understand. But your acquired taste for such rarities in vampires leaves my family incomplete. You were willing to kill my granddaughter, if Alice did not come to you."

Aro looked bewildered.

"Marcus! MARCUS!" Aro shouted

"He left Aro. He left you. He's finally come to terms of the hell he's been living in without his mate…your sister Didyme. He never knew you killed her only to ascertain his loyalty. " Edward said.

Aro released Edward. He fell to the ground clutching his neck. The fire was dimming. All that was left was ash. The ashes of our enemies. Felix. Alec. Jane. And Caius.

A cackling laugh ripped from Emmett's and Edward's lips.

It worried me to think that Demetri was still out there somewhere. But maybe he just wanted to flee the orders he's been under for decades. Maybe he was finally free because of our attack.

I don't know what to think of Marcus. He'd always seemed as though he were in his own little world. Not caring of the rulings of his brothers. But he is still a Volturi leader. Where could he have gone?

"Where is Renata? And Chelsea?" I asked Edward.

"Chelsea has gone to retrieve a new member. Renata was in the southern basement with the other members of the guard. They all fled through the back entrance."

"Won't they know what just happened and come to avenge these deaths?" Rosalie asked.

"I don't believe so. You see they have been kept under the bondage of Chelsea's manipulation. With her so far gone, they are better able to think rationally. It was under Demetri's abilities that they dared not flee. But he was not as loyal as Aro thought." Edward said.

Aro fell to his knees at the ashes. Lifting some in his hands.

Edward suddenly grabbed my hand.

Jasper walked to Edward's side.

He didn't say anything, but Edward answered an unspoken thought.

"I know."

"What?" Emmett asked

"Jasper and I believe there is no choice but to kill Aro."

Aro's head snapped up. Jasper and Emmett stood before the large doors, which were Aro's only means of escaping. He was trapped.

Suddenly, Aro was grabbing Carlisle's hand, not with the intention of reading his mind, but to seek mercy.

"Carlisle, dear friend. I implore you to see reason."

Carlisle looked utterly defeated. He wanted so desperately to leave this incident behind us. He appeared to feel sorry for Aro.

"Aro, it's hard to show mercy to someone who gives little in return." Carlisle said.

"Carlisle, we have no other choice." Edward said

"Edward, we do have a choice." Carlisle said.

"Carlisle, please. I will dismantle this place. I will go into the wild. But I beg that you will save me." Aro beseeched.

Carlisle took a step closer to Aro. He placed both hands on Aro's face and embraced him.

I looked away only to hear a screeching pop sound.

Suddenly Aro's head was rolling on the floor.

It happened so quickly. Carlisle, the one person in the world I would never have believed to kill anyone, took Aro out so quickly, we were all almost in denial.

Carlisle was composed, but looked deeply sad.

Esme flitted to his side in an instance and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Carlisle, thank you." Edward said. "I know that was difficult."

"It was. But I more grateful that it's finally over." He actually seemed to smile slightly.

Emmett and Jasper drug Aro's body over to the ashes and ignited a new fire.


	14. Chapter 14

I exhaled. _Is this really over?_ I thought.

"Gosh Bella! If only you had this power 3 years ago. We could have taken them out a lot sooner!" Emmett said

Edward laughed. A laugh that told me he felt free and relieved. Soon, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice joined in.

I turned to Carlisle, who was being held together by Esme.

"Carlisle? Are you alright? I can't imagine how difficult this night has been for you."

The laughter stopped.

His face appeared pained, as if he would break into tears at any second, if it were possible.

"I'm just glad that my family is safe." Carlisle said.

Edward walked over to his father and place one hand on his shoulder.

"You have saved us all. Now we are all free."

"What about the wives?" Jasper questioned.

"The wives don't live here. Aro puts them in another location just outside of the city. In a way, I would imagine they would be glad to be free as well. You see they don't have the mate connections we have. They are showpieces to be displayed based on substantial beauty. Trophy wives you could say. Aro, Caius and Marcus never really had a strong attachment to them." Edward said.

"You mentioned Marcus's mate was killed my Aro. Didyme?" Rosalie asked Edward.

"Yes. Aro had a sister named Didyme. She was a vampire as well. Didyme and Marcus fell in love. Aro became jealous of the hold Didyme had over Marcus. He craved Marcus's loyalty more. So, he killed his own sister in attempts to keep Marcus all for himself."

"Oh my goodness." Esme said.

"That's why Marcus has been so….uninterested any time we see him." Edward explained.

"Nessie?" Jacob was stroking her hair urging her to wake.

"Jacob? Where are we?" Nessie groaned.

"Renesmee…" I said with a smile.

"Mom? Mom, dad, I don't know what happened. I was…."

Edward knelt down to our daughter and took her up in his arms. The three of us embraced as he whispered, "It's over. We are safe."

I saw all of the tension run out of her body as she relaxed and slumped down against her father, but not in defeat, in victory.

Carlisle stood back staring at the blaze that was nearly gone. Edward went up to him. I couldn't hear what was being said, but I knew Edward was trying to make Carlisle feel alive again.

Even though Nessie was awake, Jacob insisted on carrying her to the street. Alice and Jasper followed. Rosalie walked over to me and gave me a fierce hug.

"We couldn't have done this without you, Bella. You know that right?" she said with a beaming smile.

I smiled in return as she and Emmett walked through the large mahogany doors. I hoped we would never return.

Esme and I followed shortly after, leaving Carlisle and Edward a moment of peace. No matter what I thought of the Volturi, they took Carlisle in and befriended him for many decades. He deserved the right to grieve for Aro and, as hard as it seemed, Caius.

Alice added another felony to her list of talents. She managed to find 3 luxury cars within the limits of Volterra. The streets were slightly more crowded as the afternoon went on. We all piled into the cars. Edward and Carlisle walked out together and we raced to the airport for the quickest ride home.

The plane ride home was relatively peaceful. Well for my family at least. With so many stunningly beautiful and pale "humans" on board, it was hard to appear incognito. Every eye stared at us for at least a majority of the time. Everyone seemed to be used to it, but me. No matter how long, I don't think I could ever get used to the ever peering eyes.

Nessie and Jacob were fast asleep, with Jake holding her close. Leah and Awan seemed to be having a heart to heart. He was fiercely trying to explain himself. While his interference certainly played a part, I knew that the Volturi would have found a way to get us whether or not they had a henchman. He simply got caught up in his affections for Leah. I couldn't help but be happy for her, though her lack of imprinting did worry me and I'm sure Jacob too once he was fully conscious again.

Alice and Jasper were silent, just holding hands, while Rosalie and Emmett were giggling like teenagers. I'm sure I didn't want to know why.

Edward had his hands wrapped around mine and a smile that never ceased. We stared at each other for what seemed like hours. Edward looked over at Carlisle. He and Esme appeared to be watching the flight movie, absentmindedly.

Edward said Carlisle would be fine. He was more relieved than upset. But his relationship with the Volturi, especially Aro went centuries back. Aro helped Carlisle become who he is. He just needed some time. In other words, it was complicated, which I could certainly understand. It was tricky.

I began to wonder what the repercussions would be. I am sure the word has spread by now what has happened. And what about the Romanians? Would they try to gain control again?

Edward noticed the concerns crossing my face. He placed his hand on my face.

"Bella?" He said with worry.

"What happens now? Will the wives come after us? The Guard? What about the Romanians…"

Edward put one finger to my lips. He then kissed me gently.

"It's highly unlikely that the Romanians will come to power. They're too crazed. They'll never get anyone to come to their side securely. I think the entire vampire realm has been annoyed by the existence of such a force as the Volturi. Now that they are gone, I hardly see anyone trying to rise to the position again. Alice will see if something happens. Until then we shouldn't worry. We need to accept that, for now, eternity can officially begin for us." He said.

We arrived at the airport around six in the morning. We all raced home. It was the urgency of being under a safe and secure roof and knowing my daughter would be in her own bed.

Our cottage was just as we had left it. I didn't think it would be possible for Nessie to sleep anymore, but she conked out once she hit her room. Jacob pleaded to sleep on the couch or even on the floor to be near Nessie. Edward and I agreed without hesitation. I made a place for him on the floor next to Nessie's bed. He was snoring before he hit the pillow.

I stood in the doorway of her room. Counting every breath and heartbeat. I could stand there from the moment she fell asleep until she woke up, which I often did when she was younger. Edward came up behind me and kissed my neck, wrapping his arms around me. We stood there. Just staring at our daughter, who almost died at the hands of our enemies. We had nearly lost so much.

But she was sleeping. As if nothing had happened. Our loved ones were safe. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle, and Esme were all up at the main house. Enjoying the freedom we now held. At least I hoped. I couldn't help but worry. Everything seemed too good to be true. But it seemed that way before. Time and time again we beat the odds. How long would this last? But I couldn't harp on the possibility of tragedy; I couldn't wait for the unthinkable to happen to us again. So I let it go and trusted in Alice's vision to foresee what lies ahead. I will focus on this little piece of eternity. This piece of utter happiness.

As noon rolled around, I decided to do something I hadn't done since I left Charlie's house. Cook. While I had no craving for human food and quite frankly could do without the smell, I could still cook a good steak.

Edward and I hopped in the car and drove to the market. Doing something so normal felt so odd as we walked around the store like a normal, married couple. I grabbed some steaks, eggs, milk, potatoes, and Nessie's favorite, brownies. While she favored blood, she, surprisingly, had a taste for all of Charlie's favorites. And I knew Jacob would not object to steak.

We arrived home before they began stirring. Like out of a storybook, the smell of searing steak and baking potatoes roused them both.

"Mmmm…" Jake said.

"Good morning or should I say afternoon." Edward said cheerfully.

Nessie came through the doorway, slightly weak, but chipper.

I crossed the room in half a second and whisked her in my arms.

"I love you so much Nessie." I said.

Edward came up behind us and we embraced each other. It was Jacob arms wrapping around us that brought us back to reality.

"Let's eat!" Jacob said.

"I love you too mom and dad. Thank you for saving me." I brushed some stray hair from her face. She went to sit by Jacob as they stuffed their faces. Well Jacob certainly did. He practically ate his steak in one bite.

"Maybe we should check on Carlisle?" I asked.

"Yes, but they are all out hunting right now. Maybe we should join them?"

I nodded.


	15. Chapter 15

After Edward and I had taken down a couple deer, we heard loud and playful voices coming from the baseball field.

"Are they playing baseball?" I asked.

We were at the field in just a few seconds.

The scene was so familiar. It was like the first time I had been to this field and saw them playing so casually. Like a normal family.

"Hey Bella!" Emmett called.

"Now you can be a batter." Carlisle said cheerfully handing me the bat. I was glad. It was nice to see him like his old self.

"Yeah, why not?" I said happily.

"Really?" Edward said in disbelief.

I raised my eyebrow, being playful.

"Let's go then." He said. "Oh and Jacob is bringing Nessie up here. He needs to meet with the pack, understandably."

"Oh ok." I said.

Nessie arrived shortly after. All smiles. She sat on the sidelines with Jacob watching us. It was my turn up to bat. I've never felt really good at playing sports…any sports, but I felt so happy. I felt like I could do anything. I eyed Alice. She laughed and threw the ball in my direction. I closed my eyes and swung. I heard the ball smack loud and hard against the bat. It went soaring through the air. I couldn't help but stand back and watch. Nessie then shouted, "Run mom!"

I flew past all 3 bases in time for Edward to emerge through the woods with ball in hand. I slid into home base in time to see Esme holding the ball.

"You're out dear." She said.

I laughed.

Jacob called me over to where he and Nessie were sitting.

"I've gotta run to La Push. We've gotta deal with Awan…and Leah." He sighed.

"Go, but come back soon." I said.

He smiled and kissed Nessie's forehead.

I sat with my arms wrapped around Nessie.

"Mom?" she asked.

"Yes."

"What happened?"

"Don't you remember?" I asked concerned.

"Well, I remember I was having a great time with Kate and Tanya. Garrett's great too. Carmen and Eleazar weren't expected until a couple of days. Kate and Garrett were going to the movies and I decided to go with them."

"That's it?" I asked

"I remember waking up this morning."

I looked over at Edward.

He was at our sides instantly.

"Can you see, Edward? Is the memory still in her mind?" I asked.

"Yes, but it's being blocked by her consciousness."

"What happened dad? Exactly." She asked

"You were waiting outside the theater when you smelled something ….wonderful and so strong. You were just overcome by insatiable hunger."

"Who was it? That I attacked." She asked.

"It was Awan." Edward answered her. She didn't recognize the name. Edward continued.

"Everyone was in a panic. Kate and Garrett were trying to rip you from him. Then you seemed to hear Kate fall to the ground in pain. You stopped to look up and you saw Jane and Alec. Someone came up from behind you. Philippe. He held you so tight you couldn't get free."

Edward grimaced at the thought, as if he couldn't go on.

"Philippe raised his hand and then everyone hushed. Then Jane and Alec ran with you. They even swam with you across the Atlantic to Volterra. So fast that you just passed out. He put you in the dungeon. That's when he began wiping out your memory."

"Began?" she asked.

Edward stopped. He appeared pained to even tell her.

"Dad? Just tell me." She said.

I stared at him. Not sure I wanted to hear myself.

"Philippe brought two live humans and put them in the dungeon with you. Aro came and spoke with you telling you he would kill us all if you did not feed on them. You said you couldn't and Jane attacked. She went on for about 3 minutes until Aro stopped her. He said if you did not comply he would have her attack again and then come for us. So you drank their blood. You didn't like it. And it did not mesh well with your system. It weakened you rather than strengthened, like it does us. Then, Philippe wiped your memory again."

She nodded.

"Jacob told me what happened with the Volturi. How they are gone now."

"So you understand?" Edward asked.

"Yes." She said.

"Hey, Bella!" Alice shouted.

I turned to see Alice dance across the field to me.

"We have only a few short days before Nessie's birthday!" She winked at me.

"Oh yes! We do!" I shouted.

"I don't want anything special you guys. It's been hectic enough." Nessie said.

"Oh don't worry. We'll just have cake and presents." Alice said.

She then flitted off with the others back towards the main house.

"What's up with Aunt Alice?" Nessie asked.

"It's Alice. Is there really any need to ask?" Edward said laughing.

The day was beginning to come to a close again. We were all up at the main house enjoying each other's company.

Suddenly, I heard Jacob's pounding footsteps soften into human steps.

I looked to Edward, but he was just smiling. Jacob almost pranced through the door over to us.

"Well, it seems Chief Lequait is enthusiastic to have Awan back and to end all the animosities between our tribes. He says it was our ancestor's feud and there is no need to have it continue especially from such a distance." Jacob said with a smile.

"That's good news." Edward said.

"Yes it is." said Carlisle.

"So when will this take place?" I asked.

"We have invited them to our cliff top for a bonfire get together tomorrow night." Jacob said.

"What about us? Do they know their…"

"Boundaries?" Jacob finished Jasper's question. "Yes, they know of our camaraderie and thankfully respect it enough to let bygones be bygones."

"I'm sure we won't have any problems." Edward said.

I noticed Rosalie and Esme had slipped up stairs casually. I figured they were helping Alice plan the epic birthday party. Nessie was now sitting with Jake on the couch watching some ball game with Emmett shouting at every play made. I kissed Edward's cheek and gracefully ran up the stairs.

Alice was running all over the place with her cell phone in hand. Esme and Rosalie were watching her gleefully.

"Alice is freaking out." Rose laughed.

"It'll be fine Alice. Everyone is coming. They're bringing gifts for Nessie. We'll have a huge cake. Nothing else is needed." Esme said.

"Yeah Alice, I mean we don't really need food." I said.

"What about the wolves, Bella?" Alice said annoyed as if I didn't know how much they ate on a regular basis.

"That's why we'll have cake…a very large cake. You ordered it two weeks ago. They are scheduled to deliver it the morning of the party." I said.

Alice raced over to me with the phone number for the cake.

"Call to make sure they will be here that morning!" she shouted out the door.

"Here Bella…I'll call." Esme said as she reached for the number.

I decided to get out of her way. I knew she was the type that it would be better if she did it herself. So, I walked downstairs and saw everyone siting together watching the news. Jake was asleep. Edward looked as though he were staring off into space. I came up behind him, even though he knew I was there, and pounced.

We both went tumbling into the floor, laughing hysterically. Jake stood straight up. Nessie laughed. Emmett seemed annoyed.

I stared into his eyes as he stared into mine. I then stood up and grabbed his hand.

"Let's race." I said.

We both took off out the back glass doors, hand in hand. He didn't have to read my mind to know I was heading to our meadow. There was a light mist over the field. The flowers were beginning to bloom. We tumbled to the ground and laughed. We then stared at each other fiercely. He then hugged me passionately. Like he would never let me go. And that's how we stayed. We held each other as the sun began to peak over the mountain. The shine from his skin still mesmerized me. He was beautiful. He placed his hand to my cheek. I placed my hand on his. I noticed my own shine. It was glowing and radiant, just like his. I was taken back to the time when I first saw him shine.

"I never want to leave." I said.

"I don't either. But I believe Nessie would miss us." He laughed.

"I suppose we should go back and make sure Alice hasn't keeled over from party planning." I said.

"Ah, yes. I guess we should."

He then jumped up and had me on his back in one second. Then he went running down the mountain. I could remember when I was human. His running made me sick. So sick, I couldn't even open my eyes, but now I could feel the thrill see the colors whirl by me. Even though I could run just as fast, Edward was letting me know he would always take care of me and would never cease to amaze me.


	16. Chapter 16

The next day brought an even more flighty Alice. Nessie was utterly confused and thankfully so. I was beginning to get excited. Me of all people. I hated surprises…but I could finally see why so many people in my life had tried so hard to do something special for my birthday. It was a wonderful thing to see. The joy on their faces. I began to feel guilty for my crappy reactions to my birthdays. I knew Nessie would be really excited to see all our friends again.

Jake had spent the whole day with Nessie before heading to his meeting. Nessie wanted to go and seemed to have felt up to it, but I wasn't so sure she should head out just yet. Luckily Edward agreed. I told her she needed to rest up for her party. She huffed and puffed but finally went to bed.

Edward and I were sitting in each other's arms with Nessie asleep in her room, when Edward began to chuckle.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's Jacob. He's patrolling outside the house."

"Oh, how did his meeting go?"

"Well, as you can expect the wolves tried to outdo the mountain lions. It was competition all night, at least for the younger ones. The elders were friendly. It appears everything will work out fine."

"What about Leah and Awan?"

"Well Awan is in a probationary of sorts in his tribe. Of course Jacob is giving Leah a hard time, but he's just relieved that his life with Nessie is back to normal."

"Hmm.. you think Leah will imprint on Awan? Does their tribe even imprint?"

"Yes they do imprint, but unfortunately neither one has yet. So, I'm not sure how long things will last."

I laid my head on his shoulder. He brushed my hair with his hands.

"So you think the party will be a success?" I asked

"I believe so…as a matter of fact everyone will be arriving soon."

The morning finally arrived.

Alice was surprisingly chipper; unlike she's been the past few days. We were all assembled at the main house expecting our visitors at any time. Jacob had Seth, Quil and Embry to arrive a little earlier. She kept asking why Charlie couldn't come. If our dear friends from around the world weren't coming I would agree to have him over, but it was too risky having Charlie near them. Despite the crucial rule of keeping our existence a secret, having Charlie near some of the human blood-drinking vampires was out of the question. Alice promised we would have a whole other party with Charlie and the whole Quileute pack later. It was hard enough having Seth, Quil and Embry around them, which would be uncomfortable for our friends, but having the entire pack partying with the very entities they were sworn to protect humans from would be disastrous.

Alice danced to my side.

"Tanya and company are 3 minutes away." Alice said.

"And the others?"

"Zafrina and her sisters are travelling with Nahuel and his aunt. They will be here in 15 minutes and…." She stopped to concentrate. "Oh! Liam, Siobhan, and Maggie will be here in 7 minutes…Ben, Kebi, Tia and Amun will be here…just as they arrive!"

"Great!" I said. "And any of the nomads?"

"Well Randall and Mary were coming, but I've seen that they have decided against it. They prefer to be on their own. We both know Alistair won't. He's still upset from 3 years ago."

"Well we have a great group coming. We better prepare Nessie!" I said.

I walked into the living room to see most of Jacob's pack had arrived with the exception of Leah. Everyone was antsy.

I walked over to Nessie. She appeared to be over compensating with her cheerful demeanor only to be hiding her disappointment. I giggled.

Alice went to wait for everyone and keep them all together. I was ordered to take Nessie upstairs to "fix her hair", so she knew something wasn't right.

"Mom, what's going on? Everyone seems to be avoiding my birthday." She said slightly hurt.

"We haven't forgotten. As soon as we go back down, we've got a big surprise for you." I said almost giddy.

I brushed her hair for only 2 minutes before I heard Edward yell.

"Renesmee! You have visitors!"

Nessie raced downstairs, but I flew passed her in time to catch her ecstatic expression.

She came to a halt as she saw her friends and family gathered together.

"Oh my goodness!" she shouted.

She seemed unsure who to hug first. She ran to each of our friends touching their foreheads as she had done 3 years ago. She hadn't used that way of communicating since she was younger. She begged Zafrina to show her the pretty pictures. Nessie sat for hours watching her visions when she was younger.

Kate approached her immediately.

"Nessie, I am so sorry about what happened. I…."

She placed her hand to Kate's cheek. The tension disappeared at whatever Nessie was showing her.

"I had a great time together too. And thank you." Tanya and Kate hugged Nessie tightly.

"Let the poor girl breathe." Garrett said. He then knelt down and kissed her cheek.

"Happy Birthday Renesmee." Garrett said.

"Thank you Garrett. Sorry we never caught that action flick." Nessie laughed.

Everyone felt a little more relaxed after that. After she greeted the Irish and Egyptian covens, we all dispersed throughout the living room. Esme began speaking with Tanya, Siobhan and Kebi, while Carlisle greeted his friend Amun and Liam. Ben and Tia were playing some game with Emmett and Rosalie. Nahuel and Huilen were speaking with Jasper and Nessie. Nahuel was still mesmerized by her and thankfully had stopped staring so avidly at me.

Nessie then ran up to Alice. "Oh thank you Aunt Alice! This party is amazing!"

Alice smiled in spite of herself. "Aww, it was nothing."

"Nothing….right!" Edward said play punching Emmett in the shoulder.

Alice stuck her tongue out at him.

"Oh, I'll get the cake!" Alice said.

"I'll help, come on Rose." I said.

The cake was at least 4 feet high with 7 tiers of purple and green icing.

We rolled it out as her face lit up. So did Jacob's and the rest of the pack…..starving I'm sure.

Alice began slicing up pieces for the few here who could eat it. Naturally the wolves insisted on bigger slices.

"Here, just take a tier." Alice said getting tired of re-cutting each slice.

Edward and I laughed.

Maggie decided to help Alice serve the large tiers too.

"This cake is amazing Alice." Jacob said through a stuffed mouth. Seth, Embry and Quil seemed to be enjoying theirs as well.

"The party's a success Alice." I said smirking at her.

"Why thank you Bella. Maybe this will keep you all from doubting my party planning abilities in the future?" She said.

"We never doubted you Alice, just your sanity." Emmett laughed.

Edward and I stood at the door watching our friends and loved ones enjoying themselves. Nessie was enjoying herself thoroughly. Everyone was happy and safe. Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the door as we stepped out into the night. The stars were shining and the moon was full. Twilight was among us. Edward turned my head towards him and lifted my chin.

"You are more beautiful than ever." He said sweetly.

I started to turn away, but he wouldn't let me.

"I suppose it's because I am purely happy. Nothing is holding me back." I said.

"I feel the same. Everything seems perfect."

We kissed with a passion I have not felt entirely since my first night as a vampire. Our love knew no limitations. It was too strong to falter.

I then stood back from him.

"You remember that night I was able to show you my mind?" I asked.

"Yes, you haven't done it much since. I miss it." He said.

I placed my fingers on his temples and began to concentrate. It came so much easier now. I felt my shield take form and slowly emerge from myself. I recalled the moment we first met, when he saved me from James, when I met him in Volterra before he stepped into the sun, the moment I said yes to marrying him, the moment we married, our honeymoon, the moment my eyes first opened to this new world, seeing Nessie for the first time, and then I replayed our last kiss. I sped through them all faster and faster until his kiss broke my concentration.

"I seem to remember you doing this before too." I laughed.

He continued kissing me until Nessie broke our pace.

She hugged us both fiercely. "Thank you." She said softly.

Edward kissed her hair. I touched the locket from around her neck.

"More than my own life." I told her.

She squeezed us both one more time and ran back in the house.

I slowly turned around to face my husband. His smile revealed no hesitations, no worries. As his hand held my cheek, I looked up into his golden eyes. Seeing myself reflected in his, I saw my own smile. My own smile revealing no hesitations or worries. We were both truly happy for the first time in a long time.

"I love you." I whispered.

Suddenly, he took my hand and led me to our cottage. As we were swept up in our passion, I let myself go. Knowing we would have tomorrow and forever. Forever.

THE END


End file.
